Back to Whitechapel
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: After being away for eight weeks, Sarah and Bailey finally return home to the gangs relief. But what happens when their return causes more problems than they thought? And will Bailey be able to be continue her relationship with Benny when all it does is constantly remind her of what she did?. Sequel to Life in Whitechappel. On Hiatus
1. Welcome Back Dusker Part 1

- 8 Weeks Later -

Ethan Morgan sat in his bedroom, typing away at his computer. At the sound of his bedroom door opening, he turned his head "Hey, any word from Sarah about babysitting tomorrow?" His dad, Ross, asked entering the room.

"Not yet, but it's only 10:30" Ethan shrugged after glancing down at his watch.

"Hey I bet old Mrs Pruatt would be glad to come, she babysat you when you were a baby remember?" Ross re-capped.

"Wasn't she the one with the eye patch?" Ethan asked nervously.

"Yeah" Ross confirmed.

"Yeah I think her parrot kept attacking me" Ethan said in thought.

"So you do remember, okay keep trying Sarah. And have you spoken to Bailey lately?" Ross asked leaning against the doorway.

"Uh...no. But she's probably busy catching up with her mom an' sisters" Ethan shrugged.

"It's a shame she decided to move back home, Jane really misses her. Anyway keep trying Sarah Ethan" Ross said before leaving the room. Sighing in thought, Ethan jumped as a loud vibrating sound echoed through the room. He quickly reached a hand over to his night-table, grabbing his phone and placing it against his ear. A loud female shriek blasted through the speaker, causing him to wince at the sound.

"Does that mean the girls are back?" he asked hopefully.

"I read online that Dirk Baddison is making an appearance right here. Dirk Baddison from 'Dusk' can you believe it?!" Erica exclaimed excitedly on the other end.

"I'm pretty sure that's a rumour" Ethan sighed.

"How would you know?"

"Because I started it. Look I just thought that it would bring the girls back, if not Bailey then at least Sarah. Just don't get mad" he begged.

"I don't get mad, I get hungry" The vampire snapped before ending the call.

Walking towards the open window, Ethan stared out at the woods, a small flashback appearing in his mind. He missed both girls like crazy, and not knowing where they were or even if they were alive was worrying him. A hissing sound pulled him out of the flashback and his eyes widened as he realised who it was "Aren't you gonna let me in?" she smirked, Ethan chuckled nervously.

"Come on in" he said, trying to contain his excitement. Smiling, Sarah climbed through the window, pulling Ethan into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too. So what happened? Did you find Jesse? Did you girls make him pay for turning you into full vampires?" he asked, Sarah's smile fell.

"I'm fine" she replied, some annoyance to her tone.

"Okay" he replied hesitatingly.

"Sorry. Look, Bailey and I have some new challenges to face but we've accepted them. I just wanna forget about it, okay?" she asked hopefully, he nodded in understanding "I'm so excited to get back to school aren't you?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but you don't have to accept it I'm still looking for a vampire cure to get you back to normal" he explained.

"This is Whitechapel, vampires are normal here" she giggled, he sighed but decided to leave it for now.

"Fine, but what matters is that you're back. For good this time?" he asked hopefully, Sarah stared nervously.

"I should let you get some sleep" she shrugged, heading back towards the window.

"Wait Sarah!" he called. She paused and turned to face him "Is Bailey okay?"

"Bailey's fine. She's still pretty upset about the whole 'Benny' thing, but she's better now. It sure was a long few weeks without you guys" she replied, shaking her head in thought.

"Why couldn't she come tonight?" he asked curiously.

"She wanted to get her energy level up before going to school tomorrow, she's nearly as excited as me" Sarah chuckled.

"It's great that she's okay. Benny's going crazy, he _really _misses her" he said, Sarah sighed.

"She misses him too. But no more talking, you need your sleep and I need to feed" Sarah sat down on the window ledge, throwing her legs over to hover in the air.

"I guess I'll see you both at school then" Ethan sighed, wishing that the vampire could stay longer.

"Ethan!" she called, he looked up "It is _really _good to see you" Sarah flew up into the air, disappearing from view. As soon as she was gone, Ethan dialled Benny's number.

- Next Day at School -

"...Of course I'm glad she's back but she seemed different" Ethan sighed opening his locker. As Benny aimed his palm towards the locker, a pink beam shot onto the top shelf "Okay c'mon cut it out"

"I was just testing something, I was trying to summon chicks and...Aw" Benny sighed as Ethan pulled a small chick out of his locker. He handed the small bird to Benny, who smiled and petted the animal.

"Well focus from now on Benny. I'm worried about her" Ethan said, concern clear in his voice.

"Look Sarah's probably just traumatized, she'll need time to adjust, and then..." Benny paused, turning his head as familiar laughing appeared behind him. Though he instantly sighed disappointedly as Sarah and Erica approached them, without Bailey.

"Look who I bumped into" Erica smiled, her arm linked through Sarah's.

"Care for a welcome back chick?" Benny asked, holding it out towards the girls.

"Aw Benny, he is _so _cute. He'll make a yummy snack later" Sarah cooed. As soon as the words exited her mouth, the smiles on the boys' faces disappeared.

"What?!"

"It's a joke! God I don't remember you boys being so serious" she giggled.

"I don't remember you being so funny" Ethan muttered. The school bell rang out and Sarah sighed.

"Guess that's us, apparently even immortals have to go to class" she said irritatedly.

"Speaking of Immortals, is Bailey here?" Ethan asked, scanning the halls for his cousin.

"She's on her way" Sarah said, glancing behind the boys. She and Erica shared knowing smirks, disappearing down the hall without another word.

"O..kay, that was weird" Benny said with narrowed eyes. Ethan nodded in agreement, but soon something behind Benny caught his eye.

"Uh...Benny, you may wanna see this" he said. Turning his head, Benny's eyes also widened.

Walking down the hall towards them, was Bailey. But anyone could see that she'd changed, and not just by the sight of her clothing choice. She strutted down the hall, a look of complete confidence on her face. Her hair was now a golden blonde, instead of the light-brown from before. The white colour of most of her clothes gave her an angelic look, hiding her true nature. As soon as she reached the boys, they both found themselves staring at her in awe and shock "Hi guys" she greeted, some nervousness to her tone. Finally, Ethan shook his head, being the first to react to his cousins return.

"It's so good that you're back" he sighed, pulling the vampire into a tight hug.

"I know, I'm so happy to see you" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few seconds, he pulled back and held her at arms-length.

"You look amazing!" he exclaimed, gesturing to her clothes.

"Well I should hope so, I've been working on my new look for weeks. I can't believe I'm back" she sighed, taking in her surroundings.

"You're coming home to stay right? Mom, dad and Jane miss you like crazy!" he begged, rolling his eyes slightly.

"No worries, I'm definitely stopping by" she reassured. He nodded and they both turned, facing the still-dazed Benny.

"Um, Benny. You okay?" Ethan asked worriedly, hesitatingly waving a hand in front of his best friends face.

In a few seconds, Benny shoved the chick into a surprised Ethan's hands. He pulled Bailey into a tight hug, his arms latched onto her waist. The young vampire sighed in relief, her arms wrapping around his neck. He rested his chin on-top of her head, while she nuzzled his chest "I missed you" he sighed.

"I missed you too, so much" she replied. They both pulled back a little, her being forced to stare up at him.

"You're so gorgeous" he mumbled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Bailey smiled, nuzzling his hand.

"And you're still my amazing, hot spell-master" she smirked, leaning up to rub her nose against his. He did the same causing her to smile.

"Uh...we should get to class" Ethan shrugged, feeling slightly awkward around the loved-up couple.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. I'll ditch if you will" Bailey said, her eyes locked with Benny's.

"Anything for you" he smirked.

"Ditch? Bailey you never ditched class" Ethan said in thought. She sighed nervously, turning her head to face her cousin.

"I'm not the same girl anymore" she shrugged, glancing down at the floor in thought.

"Please. For old times sake" he begged. She looked up, sighing slightly in annoyance.

"Okay, fine. But only because I love you both so much!" she exclaimed, he smiled. A gust of wind blew their hair back and Erica appeared.

"Bailey, I need to borrow your geek" she panted, taking hold of Benny's hands. In a few seconds, both disappeared.

"So, how've you been?" Ethan asked, closing his locker.

"Good, things were a bit rocky at the beginning but I'm good now" she shrugged, crossing her arms.

"Great. And you're staying now, right?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Of course, I'm never leaving again. Anyway, I have to get a new school schedule. Later cuz" she waved, heading down the hall. Ethan sighed, letting his head fall against the locker.

- Bailey's POV -

Okay, so I had to admit, being back felt a lot better than I thought it would. I never thought I'd miss Whitechapel, especially the school. But I was back now, and no way was I leaving again "Hey Bailey!" A familiar voice greeted.

"Rory!" I squealed excitedly, throwing my arms around the blonde-vampires neck. He easily picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"How've you been beautiful" he sighed, spinning us both around. I giggled, sliding down his body and back to my feet.

"Not bad, coping I guess. God I missed you Rorster" I admitted, he shrugged.

"I tend to have that effect on girls. Anyway, vampire council asked me to give you this" he said, pulling a folded up note out of his pocket and handing it to me.

"Vampire council?" I asked confusedly, he nodded.

"Yeah. After Jesse left they came to Whitechapel, something about our town needing organisation. Anyway they're kind of in-charge now" he explained. Nodding, I opened up the note, rolling my eyes as I scanned over the words.

"I am not following these rules" I stated, looking up at Rory with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, I don't think you should say that, they have people everywhere. They suck when it comes to rules and everything, but they really know how to throw a party" he shrugged.

"I'm gonna find Sarah. I'll see you round though?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and I vampire-sped down the hall.

- A Few Minutes Later -

Soon enough, I managed to track down Sarah. When being around certain people, vampires have the ability to find that person by their scent. Sarah and I had been around each other for some long weeks, so it was pretty easy to track each other down. I found her wandering the halls, reading her own vampire-council letter. And I was pretty sure she was as annoyed by it as me "Sarah!" I called.

"Hi Bailey, have you seen this?" she asked, holding up her note.

"Yeah, no way am I joining those guys" I said, shaking my head.

"I know right?" she chuckled, scrunching up her letter and throwing it into the nearest bin.

"Anyway, stupid vampire-council thing aside. How's your morning been so far?" I asked, calming myself down a bit.

"Well, I dumped our Vice-Principal head first into a bin" she replied, I chuckled.

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know! I think I swore or something and he said something about thinking twice about my language, next thing I know he's head first in a bin and I'm feeling over-the-moon about it!" she exclaimed, I smiled amusedly "What about you?"

"In short, I never realised how much I missed Whitechapel" I replied, she nodded in understanding.

Turning my head as we walked, I realised two familiar faces heading towards us. My eyes narrowed in disbelief, my fangs elongating as they came closer. Sarah and I had run into a lot of other vamps while away, and these guys were two of them. They were always together, like Benny and Ethan, if the boys were evil and had fangs. There was Drake; Tan-skinned, brown eyes, cocky smirk, hot body, and a way-too-confident attitude. Then there was his friend, Chris; White-skinned, grey eyes, creepily-silent, slightly over-weight, though I was pretty sure he was just like a body guard. Sarah hissed their way, though they both merely hissed back, un-effected by the action. They paused, standing a few feet away while staring down at us.

"Going somewhere little ones?" Drake asked, that smirk once again in place.

"I thought you boys enjoyed life in Toronto?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"We thought we'd move, have some fun in a fresh-new town" Drake shrugged.

"Well now is not a good time, unless you like seeing your arms grow back" Sarah snapped, Chris chuckled.

"See, this is the problem, vampire-on-vampire attacks. Two more last night, the same night you girls came back to town. Your brothers and sisters on the council are a little...well, concerned" Drake explained.

"You guys are on the council? Why am I not surprised" she muttered, shaking her head.

"What? We have the same teeth so we're family? No thanks" I snapped.

"Oh c'mon, why so much hate?" Drake taunted, my eyes narrowed angrily.

"Just stay away from us!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Fine, maybe the one we want is your little vampire-hunter boyfriend" he shrugged. Clenching my fists shut, I let my eyes flash yellow as I hissed at him. He hissed back, his eyes also flashing the same colour.

"Leave my cousin alone! And leave _us _alone unless you wanna see some vampire-on-vampire attacks right now!" I shouted, shifting back and walking around the two.

"And he's not my boyfriend!" Sarah exclaimed as we walked away.

"We have to find Ethan" I sighed, crossing my arms nervously.

"I agree. You go left I go right?" she asked, gesturing to the halls either side of us. I nodded and we both vampire-sped down the halls.


	2. Welcome Back Dusker Part 2

- The Next Day -

"Why are they so steamed at Ethan?" Benny asked confusedly.

"Because they think he's after them. I mean first two vamps were attacked in his backyard and then two more try to pick him up and they get taken out too. We're really worried about him" I explained, shaking my head.

"Me too, I promised them I'd hand Ethan over so they wouldn't end me" Benny admitted. My eyes widened and Sarah's jaw dropped.

"But he didn't do anything!" I exclaimed angrily. Sighing frustratedly, I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"He says they were attacked by a smelly green mist" Sarah shrugged in a calmer tone.

"Smelly green mist? Did Ethan's mom make taco's again?" Rory asked as he approached us "By the way is he here? The council want us to bring him to justice wherever that is" he added, I rolled my eyes.

"It's true! There was a green mist I saw it" Ethan said. The problem right now was that I could hear him, but I couldn't see him.

"Okay I hear him but I don't see him" I said, looking around the hall for my cousin.

"I'm right here" he said. Sniffing the air, I caught onto his scent, following it towards one of the nearest lockers.

"Woah, d'you know what this means? I've perfected the invisibility spell without even trying!" Benny exclaimed excitedly.

"Or he's in the locker" Sarah suggested. Benny smacked his hand against the locker curiously.

"Ow! Yes Benny I'm in the locker. If the vamps come for me here at school at least I've got backup" he exclaimed.

"You can count on me" Rory said, also smacking the locker.

"Ow!"

"After I bring you to justice, do you know if that's around here?" Rory asked confusedly.

"I can't help you Rory, I need time to prove I'm innocent. But the halls are full of fangs" Ethan said frustratedly.

"Those aren't real vamps. It's dusk day at W.C high, in honour of Erica's new pet Movie-Star" Sarah said amusedly. She approached the locker, leaning in closer so that she could hear him better "I gotta go. Just sit tight and don't let the vampires bite" she instructed, an amused smile on her face.

"You too. And remember, bite their tongue not your face" he replied. She chuckled and rolled her eyes, heading down the hall.

"Kay so locker-boy. I get beat up all day because they blame you, and you blame the green mist and I bet the mist blames the unicorns..." Benny said leaning against the locker.

"The mist was real Benny, almost alive and it had a smell...it smelt like evil!" Ethan exclaimed, cutting him off.

"Evil? Okay now I'm intrigued" Benny said with a look of thought.

- In the Classroom -

I sat down in front of the boys, turning in my seat to face them "Okay lemme know if any of these smell familiar" Benny said pulling three jars out of his bag "Try this one" he said, handing Ethan the jar of some weird brown stuff "You may wanna hold your nose Bail's" he added glancing at me. I covered my nose with my hand as Ethan opened the jar.

"Ugh, it smells like bacon and gym socks" he grimaced, screwing the lid back on.

"Impressive. Uh, here try this" Benny said handing him a jar full of some yellow substance.

"Ew, wow...wait. It's pretty close, what is it?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Ha! Sulfur. And to the necromancer, brimstone. And where there's brimstone there's black magic...or rotten eggs" Benny explained. Ethan though for a moment.

"There were no eggs"

"Black magic it is!" Benny exclaimed putting the bottles back into his bag.

"The mist is about to be de-mistifed" Ethan smirked.

"Can I get a high five?" Benny asked holding out his hand. Ethan high-fived him, but grimaced as he pulled back his hand.

"Dude did you spill some of that stuff on your hand?" he asked.

"No I scratched my butt" Benny replied before rising from his seat. Ethan gagged and we both left the classroom.

- At Ethan's House -

Balancing on the back pegs of Benny's bike, I held onto his shoulders as we drove towards Ethan's house. Unfortunately, the vampires were still after my cousin, so we had to figure out a way to get him home without the vamps finding him. Thankfully Benny's already thought of a plan, and I was pretty sure it would work "Ethan?!" he called. After a few seconds silence, I realised that I could smell vampires in the area "Nope, guess he's not home" Benny muttered as he pulled out his phone. I put my right foot on the ground, my left still resting on the peg "Ethan where are you? - Oh great I'll be right over - No don't worry I won't tell any vampires your hiding at the library" Benny said loudly, he put the phone down and looked at the house.

"Can't smell any vamps, it's all clear" I whispered as no vampire scents reached my nose.

"Fang code zero, I repeat, fang code zero" he said before ending the call. Looking up into the sky, a speeding blurry form disappeared behind the house. Instantly, I knew it was Rory and Ethan.

"See you in the room sweetie" I sighed, flying towards Ethan's bedroom. Once I arrived, I sat down on the windowsill "You guys gonna invite me in?" I asked boredly. Rory turned to face me, smiling as he realised I was there.

"Hey Bailey, c'mon in" he said, I smiled and climbed through the window as Benny walked through the bedroom door.

"All clear, I took the back door and snuck in. I also marked every spell that involves evil smoke, sulfur and violence" he said, holding up his spell-book.

"Wow, that's a lot of smoky violence" Rory remarked, staring at the load of marked pages.

"Hence the name black magic and not smiley sunny face magic" Benny replied with an annoyed expression.

"Woah, woah, woah. There's been over a dozen disappearances in the last month, and on almost all of them they say no recent picture available" Ethan said motioning to his computer screen.

"So the mist attacks people who don't own a camera!" Rory exclaimed.

"Or a mist that attacks people who don't show up on camera" Ethan pointed out.

"Right, shy people" Rory said, I rolled my eyes.

"No, Rory, vampires! Me vampire, _you _vampire. We don't show up on camera sweetie" I re-capped, in the most obvious way possible.

"Okay dude this is it, Inspira Mortu; the breath of death. Whoever uses this can transform their anger or dark energies into a physical vapour that seeks out and destroys it's intended target" Benny explained, reading from his spell-book.

"I've been back for one day and already I have someone killing me!" I exclaimed, falling down onto Ethan's bed stressfully.

"That's why it totally ignored me, because it's only going after vampires. We have to warn Sarah" Ethan said pulling out his phone. He continued to repeatedly try and get hold of Sarah, but apparently she wasn't in the mood to answer "She's not answering guys" he sighed worriedly.

"Look, I'll go find her. You guys start on whatever potion or spell that gets rid of the mist" I instructed, heading towards the window.

"How are you gonna find her?" Ethan asked curiously, I smirked.

"Vampire scent. If you're around someone you can recognize their scent no problem, makes tracking people down easier" I explained, he nodded in understanding and I crouched down the windowsill.

"Be careful Bail's" Benny said nervously, I looked back at the trio and shrugged.

"I'll be fine, just take care of yourselves for now" I smiled, jumping down from the window and flying away.

- A Few Minutes Later -

As I walked down the road, a familiar scent hit my nose. I sighed irritatedly, looking around for the stalking vampire "Come on out, I can smell you!" I called, feeling a bit like an idiot.

"Hey there little girl" My eyes narrowed as a rather young male vampire appeared in front of me.

He had slightly tan-skin, chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown hair. I'd never cheat on Benny, but I had to admit that the guys was rather gorgeous. He wore a black t-shirt, dark jeans, black leather jacket, black high-tops, and dark shades. He smirked, obviously enjoying the fact that I was checking him out "You like?"

"Not really, just wondering which body part to rip off first" I retorted, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Oh calm down, I'm not here to kill you" he shrugged.

"Then what do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, I'm like a tracker. You're on trial and they sent me to come get you, take you to the hearing" he explained, I nodded sceptically.

"Okay. So where is this hearing?" I asked.

"Follow me little one" he smirked, shooting up into the air.

"I'm not little!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes before following him.

- At The Hearing -

I walked into the old cottage, two large vampires close behind me. The tracker had disappeared somewhere, leaving me to be shoved in by these two jerks. They both had a hand on my shoulder, probably to make sure I didn't go anywhere "Let me go assholes! It's not like I got anywhere better to me!" I exclaimed, shrugging their hands away. We finally entered the main room, and I spotted Sarah in the middle, facing some vampires sat at a large desk.

"Bailey, you're finally here" An eleven year old girl said from her spot behind the table.

"Not by choice. Hey Sarah" I sighed, standing next to her.

"Hi Bail's" she shrugged, turning to face the council members.

"You show no allegiance to your kind. You forfeit your rights and protections by..." Sarah cut him off and I sighed.

"Who cares who we conspire with?! Our friends are not your problem, they're the ones you need for protection!" she exclaimed.

"Give 'em a break!" Turning my head, I spotted Erica entering the room with some guy following her "So they don't come to meetings, these girls always go their own way and sometimes they're no fun! But they're my friends, and they're one of us now so they're no threat to us" she said.

"You may not be a threat, but your little stake wielding friend are. Deliver them to us as a sign of loyalty, or if you'd rather side with them you accept our punishment on their behalf. But we will have blood, yours or theirs" The girl said, shrugging as she stood in front of the desk.

"So come and get it princess cuz I've been itching for a fight all day" Sarah snapped, baring her fangs.

"Let 'em go! I'm the one you want" I groaned as Ethan's voice echoed through the room.

"I've got this why are you here?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Trying to protect you" he replied.

"Well we were trying to protect you" I snapped, looking back at the trio.

"Well we're protecting you too" Benny shrugged.

"Look I didn't touch your friends, they were attacked by a spell called the breath of death" Ethan explained.

"Scary right? But what matters is we can stop it" Benny said.

"True, they even made me go in a jar" Rory added, I grimaced.

"Quiet! Perhaps we should give these boys a chance to prove their innocence" The girl said.

"Thank you, that's very reasonable" Ethan said.

"I say the mortals be devoured now" she demanded as she sat back down.

"What? That's so not fair!" he exclaimed.

"If the attack's continue after you're gone then I guess you were innocent, seems fair enough" she shrugged.

"What? I totally disagree with that assessment!" Benny exclaimed.

"Well I guess I got my orientation after all, you taught me when to control myself and when not too" Sarah said angrily.

"Wait, you call yourself a council. Don't you have to take a vote?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"Fine, all in favour show of hands" she said, they all raised their hands and I sighed before noticing one of them with green eyes.

"Uh oh" I muttered stepping back, Ethan moved forward and held out the jar.

"Here breathy deathy, yeah din-dins" he said moving it back slowly. The possessed vampire followed him but Ethan tripped backwards causing everything to fall out of the tin, the mist moved out of the vampire and made it's way up Ethan's body before entering his mouth. He shot up with bright green eyes and started attacking Sarah.

"What do we do?" I asked nervously.

"Destroy him, we command it" The council brat shouted. Benny stuffed the fallen contents back into the jar, turning to Rory.

"Sorry" he muttered yanking out a few of Rory's hairs and shoving them in the jar. He aimed the jar at Ethan and recited the spell. And though I would never really admit it, him saying spells actually got me hot. The mist exited through Ethan's mouth, flowing into the silver jar. As soon as it all disappeared into the jar, Benny slammed on the lid "Anti-vampire mist anyone?" he smirked, glancing at the council.

"Still mad at us for defending the mortals who just saved your life?" I asked, facing the council-brat.

"Erica was right, you are no fun. Fine your free to go" she said reluctantly.

"That's more like it" I smiled, turning around to leave.

"Stop!" She shouted, we all paused and turned to face her "Before you go I want Dirk's autograph, for a friend" she shrugged.

"Vampire awkward" Benny sang, I giggled and shook my head.

- Later On -

"Do you have to go? You could sleep here tonight, it_ is_ a Friday" Benny whined, trying desperately to keep me in the house.

"Yes I have to go, I'm hungry" I smiled, turning in his arms.

"Alright I guess, but you're definitely coming back tomorrow?" he asked hopefully, I giggled.

"Of course" I promised, he kissed my palm and I carried on heading towards the window.

"Night Bailey" he said turning to face his computer, I crouched on the windowsill and faced him.

"Night Benny" I said before jumping out.


	3. Say You'll Be Maztak Part 1

_- Bailey's Dream - _

_I cautiously walked through the thick fog, looking around nervously "Hello?" I called. Leaves rustled behind me and I froze, my hands shaking fearfully._

_"Over here Bailey" A familiar voice called. I spun around, finding myself face-to-face with Benny._

_"Thank god" I sighed. My eyes widened as his eye colour changed to yellow, and his teeth elongated to fangs._

_"I'm so glad you changed me Bailey" he smiled, walking towards me. Every time he moved forward, I moved back._

_"No" I gasped, he nodded._

_ "If you hadn't nearly killed me I wouldn't be this way Bailey, I would be able to grow up" he said, still approaching me._

_"I would never do that to you!" I exclaimed, feeling a tear run down my cheek._

_"Yes you would, and you did Bailey. Remember?" he shrugged. In a quick flash, the whole scene changed. __Looking around confusedly, I found myself in the school hallway. I couldn't see anyone, but I could tell that it wasn't during school hours._

_"You can fight it Bailey!" Sarah screamed. Jumping, I spun around and my eyes widened._

_"Don't do it Bailey, please" Benny begged with tear filled eyes. I watched myself grab his shoulders, sinking my fangs into his neck._

_ "Benny" I whimpered watching as I gulped down his blood. It was easy to tell how weak he was getting, his hands slowly un-clenched the more blood I drank. His eyes suddenly locked with mine, tears running down his cheeks._

_"You hurt me Bailey" he whispered..._

- End Dream -

...My eyes flew open, my body shooting up into a sitting position. I quickly took in my surroundings, sighing in relief as I realised it was all just a dream. Ever since Sarah and I had returned to Whitechapel, I'd been staying in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town. Since I didn't completely trust myself to be around people yet, I'd decided not to move back in with Ethan, not until I fully controlled my blood-lust. Despite being completely alone at night, the warehouse wasn't that bad to me. There were no lights as the windows had been boarded up, though a few streams managed to sneak their way through the cracks. My bed consisted of a double-bed mattress on the floor, placed in the left corner of the room. My clothes were folded in cardboard boxes, a few feet away from my bed.

Glancing at one of the windows, I noticed the light streaming through, alerting me that it was morning. Sighing tiredly, I pulled back the thin blanket, heading towards my box of clothes "School time" I muttered, digging through the shirts.

- At School -

I entered the archaeology class a little late, but found that Mr G wasn't teaching us. A woman dressed in weird clothes stood in front of the blackboard, writing down weird symbols "Hey guys what did I miss?" I whispered, taking my seat next to Rory. The vampire completely blanked me, staring dreamily at the female sub.

"What is she saying?" Ethan asked from behind me.

"Shush, I'm trying to concentrate" Rory hissed.

"You understand her?" Benny asked curiously.

"She's talking? I didn't notice" Rory replied, resting his head on his open palm. I rolled my eyes, looking back at Ethan and Benny.

"Who's the sub?" I asked, gesturing to the teacher.

"Her name's Miss Lucia" Ethan sighed, staring at the back of her head with a dazed look.

"Where's Mr G?" I asked. Both boys shrugged and Benny did the same as Ethan.

"Don't know, don't care" he sighed, tilting his head with a smile on his face.

Vampires were very territorial, so it was no surprise that I found myself incredibly jealous of Benny's staring. I mean the dude _was _my boyfriend, it was natural. Though the growl that echoed through the room probably wasn't the best thing for me to cause, but it wasn't like I could help it. Surprisingly, no one paid attention to the noise, instead choosing to stare at Miss Lucia. A light knocking sound reached my ears and I turned my head, spotting Sarah and Erica on the other side of the class door. Glancing at the teacher, I quietly made my way towards the door, slowly pulling it open "Hi" I greeted.

"What's going on in there?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Yeah, who's the fashion fail in the moo-moo?" Erica asked, obviously talking about the teacher.

"Her name's Miss Lucia, she's subbing for Mr G. No idea what she's talking about though" I shrugged.

"O..kay. Anyway, d'you know if Ethan has any of those little stake darts?" she asked hopefully.

"Pencils? I think so, why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"Some vampire jerk stood her up" Sarah explained, an amused smile on her face. I nodded and Ethan suddenly appeared next to me.

"Hey cuz, d'you have any pencil stakes?" I asked curiously. He was about to reply when a hand slammed against the door, I followed it and found Miss Lucia staring at us.

"All warriors must get to work, the hour of judgement approaches" She told Ethan. He nodded and rushed back to his seat.

"So, where are the girl warriors?" Erica asked curiously.

"Banished, maiden's have no use but to serve their queen when the hour is at hand" Miss Lucia replied before turning to me "You must leave!"

"What?! You're asking me to ditch class?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Maiden's are of no use to me, leave now" she demanded. She pushed me through the open door, slamming it closed as I stumbled into the hall.

"Oh, hell no!" I exclaimed angrily. Both girls shot me surprised looks as I re-entered the Archaeology class.

"I thought I told you to leave" Miss Lucia said, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Usually I wouldn't pass up the chance to ditch a class, but there's no way I'm leaving my friends with you" I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"Leave" she gritted, I shook my head.

"Bailey just go okay?!" Rory exclaimed. Turning my head, I found most of the boys watching me.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"We'll be fine Bail's, just do what she says" Ethan begged. I turned back to Miss Lucia, glaring.

"We, are not done" I snapped, heading towards the class door. Yanking it open, I stormed out into the hall.

- A Short While Later -

After a lot of angry wandering, I soon found Erica and Sarah in the main lobby "Bailey? Why aren't you in class?" Sarah asked confusedly.

"The bitch sub kicked me out, then the boys told me to go as well!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Wait, she just kicked you out?" she asked, I nodded.

"That's weird, maybe she has a thing for younger guys" Erica suggested.

"Today is just not going well for me" I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Why?" Erica asked

"Well, I was late to class because it took me twenty minutes to find an outfit I actually liked. I haven't had breakfast because I was late so I'm a little cranky. And now my friends _and _boyfriend are crushing on the new substitute teacher!" I exclaimed, their eyes widened.

"Sounds like a rough morning" Erica remarked. Rolling my eyes, I noticed Ethan and Benny descending the stairs behind them.

"Speaking of" I sighed, gesturing to the boys. Both girls turned around and we made our way towards the two.

"You girls have any blood stone? It sounds vampirey" Benny said, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"No. But I'm pretty sure I could make you bleed with a rock" I retorted, annoyance clear in my tone.

"So your freaky sub gave you freaky homework and you're not freaked?" Sarah asked.

"Hot teacher, frozen brain; Done" Erica sang.

"My brain is not frozen I just..." Ethan paused as Miss Lucia walked past him, something flashing in his eyes "..Have to find frog hearts. Yeah" he muttered before following her.

"Am I nuts or did we just get blown off by nerds?" Erica asked angrily.

"Something messed up is going on" Sarah said, shaking her head in thought.

"Well we have Archaeology next and hopefully she'll be gone" Erica pouted, I scoffed.

"Don't bet on it, anyway I'm gonna go find some lunch" I sighed, both girls nodded in understanding and I exited the school.

- While Later -

I re-entered the school, feeling a little buzz in my body. Though it wasn't unusual, it was the beautiful after-effect of drinking blood "Bailey!" Turning my head, I found Sarah approaching me.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked, she sighed.

"Walk with me" she said, glancing around the hall self-consciously. I nodded confusedly and we started walking.

"What's going on?"

"So, me and Erica showed up to Archaeology. Thing is, Miss Lucia kicked us both out. And then Principal Hicks let her use him as a throne" she explained, my eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"No way?!" I exclaimed, she nodded in confirmation.

"It gets worse, Ethan went home and practically destroyed his house to find 'gold for his queen'. I have a feeling she's got them under some spell" she said nervously, I sighed.

"Yikes, this is bad" I squeaked, she nodded and I spotted Erica near the window.

"Hey" she greeted boredly, I nodded in greeting "So Bailey, how was your snack?" she smirked.

"Not bad. But I think he thought I liked him" I said in thought, she nodded.

"Yeah, it happens a lot. But the good thing is they don't seem to struggle as much" she pointed out, I nodded in agreement and loud shouting caught my attention.

"Oh god" I groaned.

Miss Lucia stood in front of the stairs, watching proudly as a group of boys marched shirtless down the stairs. Suddenly, I recognized three of the group members as Ethan, Benny and Rory. They chanted something as they descended the stairs, and I noticed Mr G leading them down, holding a glass skull in his hands. The group eventually fully descended the stairs, stopping a few feet in front of Miss Lucia. It was then that I noticed the red swirls drawn on all their chests "The sun king is pleased, he will soon return to us. You may cheer!" Miss Lucia said declared, raising her arms.

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" The boys chanted.

"Soon the final ceremony will demand the ultimate sacrifice. Who among you is worthy to be my chosen one?" She asked. They all raised their hands eagerly, begging her to pick them. Suddenly, they all stopped, marching out of the school while chanting again.

"That Lucia thinks she's so hot, it makes my blood boil" Erica snapped irritatedly. A sizzling noise reached my ears followed by the sound of Erica crying out in pain. I turned my head in time to see a puff of smoke rise from her skin.

"That's not the only thing that's boiling, Lucia's heating the whole world up!" Sarah exclaimed.

"The sun is turning my skin into human fondue. When I find that Sun King I'm going to knock his teeth out" she said menacingly, waving her fist.

"We need a plan and fast. Think, what would Ethan and Benny do?" Sarah asked.

"No offence, but that's a really stupid idea" Erica shrugged.

"Yeah, saying no offence doesn't make it any less offensive" I told her.

"Why think like nerdlings when we can kick butt like vampires?" she asked before walking away. I sighed and glanced at Sarah.

"One normal week is all I want" I whined, she nodded and we followed Erica.


	4. Say You'll Be Maztak Part 2

I stormed into the Archaeology room, Erica and Sarah close behind "Okay, where's what's her face?" Erica asked, turning to the still-shirtless boys.

"The queen prepares for the sun kings return" Benny replied.

"I'm gonna be the chosen one" Rory added.

"Whatever! I'm not leaving without smashing something" Erica said, scanning the room for something to smash.

"Well she seems to like that skull" Sarah pointed out. Looking behind the boys, I spotted the glass skull resting on the desk.

"We will die to defend the sacred skull. Especially Rory" Ethan said, all three boys moving forward defensively.

"Try stoppin' me and you might just get that" I snapped, about to go for the skull. They held out their fists and Sarah grabbed my shoulder, preventing me from moving.

"Wait Bailey, they're under a spell. We need to come up with a better plan" she instructed, I nodded frustratedly.

"Fine" Erica groaned. I turned back around, hissing towards the trio. They flinched, but remained in the fighting stance.

"I'm coming back" I warned before storming out of the room, the girls following behind.

- At Ethan's House -

"Now there are some folks, like my wife, who are worried about reports from certain scientists about a visually swollen solar corona or Sun that may melt the entire planet, but there's no need to panic because it means there'll be a doozy of a sunset tonight at the hour of judgement. All hail the sun king, am I right Miss Lucia?"The guy on T.V asked. The screen changed and Lucia appeared on T.V.

"Yes the altar is ready, the ceremony soon begins. Prepare to welcome the sun king. Back to you Vance" She said. The screen switched back to the news guy and he chuckled.

_"_Wowza" he smiled. I rolled my eyes, clicking the 'Off' button in annoyance.

"It sounds like the hour of judgement is tonight at sunset, and if we don't act fast the sun's gonna take down our friends with it" Sarah sighed. I nodded.

"True dat"

"Okay, now think. What would the boys do?" She asked, I smirked in thought.

"I got it!" I exclaimed, picking up the house phone.

- A Few Minutes Later -

I sat down on Ethan's bed, Benny's Grandma sat down in between Sarah and I "I'm glad you called me" she said.

"We figured we needed to come up with a plan like Ethan and Benny would" I explained.

"So give up and call you, like Ethan and Benny would" Erica shrugged.

"Lucia is an ancient Maztak name, now the Maztak's were pretty big on gold and animal hearts too. Look" Benny's grandma said, gesturing to the page of the book she held.

"The sun king and the sky queen created the earth together but an argument between the two brought eternal darkness to the world" Sarah said, reading out from the book.

"Too bad they didn't have couples counselling" Erica said, we chuckled.

"Prophets say one day the queen will make an offer so pleasing that the sun king will return to earth in an explosion of life that will end the mortal world" I sighed, reading out the rest of the tale.

"Least I won't have to finish that essay. Yay" Erica cheered, I rolled my eyes.

"Lucia had the boys build an altar at school, she said the hour of judgement was tonight at sundown" Sarah pointed out.

"Well then what are you doing yammering with an old lady? It's up to you girls to save the world!" Grandma exclaimed.

"Grandma's right, it's girl power or nothing. We need to get our geek on and come up with a plan fast" Sarah said.

"Yay!" Jane exclaimed, skipping into the room.

"She said girl power, not little girl power" Erica said, Jane pouted and I smiled in amusement.

- A Few Minutes Later -

"Where's our big plan?" Erica asked boredly.

"I'm trying to find Lucia's weakness _and_ her power source. What exactly are you doing to help?" Sarah asked knowingly.

"Her only weakness is her taste in robes...and glass heads" Erica replied.

"Right, the crystal skull. I bet that's her power source. Check this out" Sarah said, gesturing to the book in her hands. Erica and I walked closer, looking down at the page "The suns rays are lighting up the skull" she explained, pointing to the drawing on the page.

"So what?" Erica asked, shaking her head.

"So what happened in the original myth? Why did the sun and the earth split up in the first place?" Sarah asked.

"Uh...long distance relationships never work out?" Erica tried.

"No, here it is. They split because the moon goddess came between them" Sarah explained.

"Great, gotta give the moon goddess a call. Got her cell number?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"Maybe we don't need the moon, just something to channel it's energy" I suggested.

"Well maybe I'm just a '_little girl', _but I know a big geek that spent 6 months of his allowance on moon stones online. He even sleeps with them under his pillow" Jane smirked. I narrowed my eyes curiously, lifting up Ethan's bed pillow. I grimaced as I found a pair of white pants, reaching around them to grab the clear bag underneath.

"Okay got 'em. Let's go guys" I said. The girls nodded and we left Ethan's room.

- At The School -

"I feel so stupid" I complained. With Lucia heating up the world, being a vampire was not good right now, so we'd had to dress up in black to avoid being burnt. We wore black leggings, black-leather jackets, black knee-high boots, black gloves, and large black motorcycle helmets.

"Okay, we got our moon rocks and paint for the windows" Sarah said.

"Sarah we're risking our lives with a plan based on one old legend" Erica sighed.

"Let's just get this over with" I begged.

"Okay c'mon, time to de-throne the queen" Sarah said. Flipping down the eye-cover of the biker helmet, we threw the black paint over the Archaeology classroom windows. Once that task was done, we vampire-sped out way into the school and to the classroom. I dropped the paint bucket to the floor, entering the now-dark classroom with the girls close behind. I pulled off the biker-helmet, shaking out my hair "The weather girls are here with an' updated forecast" Sarah started.

"Yeah, cloudy with a 100% chance of butt kicking" Erica finished. We dropped our helmets to the floor, facing the group of hypnotized-boys.

"Warriors attack!" Lucia demanded. On command, the boys walked towards us.

"Wow, you guys look hot. It's a shame we're gonna have to destroy you" Benny shrugged, standing a few feet in front of me. Rory stood on his left facing Erica, while an unknown boy faced Sarah.

"The chosen one needs your help!" Glancing around Benny, I realised Ethan was tied to a golden table.

"Hang on cuz!" I replied. Benny threw his fist out towards me, but I easily caught it "Sorry" I sighed, slamming the moonstone against his forehead. A purple glow flashed over his body, soon disappearing as he stumbled forward.

"Ethan, catch!" Sarah shouted.

She threw the moonstone towards my still-tied-up cousin, who surprisingly caught it. He pressed the stone against Lucia's head, causing the woman to scream in pain. She moved away from Ethan, her eyes wide as she let the glass-skull slip through her hands, successfully smashing against the floor. A few short seconds after, Lucia disappeared in a burst of fire, falling to the ground in a pile of ash "What happened?" Mr G asked, rubbing his forehead confusedly.

"We just saved the world" I shrugged, smirking proudly.

"And we look pretty amazing while doing it" Erica added, flipping her hair back.

"True story" Ethan sighed. Rolling my eyes, I stood in front of a still-shirtless Benny.

"Look's like I saved your ass" I chuckled, he sighed.

"Yeah sorry about that" he replied apologetically, I shrugged and gently tilted his head down.

"You can make it up to me later" I whispered before crashing my lips against his. His arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up against him/

"Definitely" he panted before connecting our lips once again.


	5. Fanged and Furious Part 1

Approaching the house, I instinctively opened the front door. But as I stepped forward, and a burning sensation ran through my feet, I remembered the vampire-rule "Ow!" I hissed, staring down at the puff of smoke that rose from my feet "Guys!" I called, looking down the hall. Eventually, Ethan's head peeked out from the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Bailey" he greeted, slightly surprised.

"Can you invite me in please?" I asked, gesturing to the doorway.

"Sorry, c'mon in" he replied. I smiled in relief, crossing over the line. After entering the house, I closed the door behind me, heading straight for the kitchen.

"Hey E...and Benny" I added once I noticed he was also in the kitchen

"Hey Bail's" he greeted.

"So, what'cha talkin' about?" I asked, falling down into one of the wooden chairs.

"Just Ethan being a big chicken" Benny chuckled.

"I am not a chicken! I got my learners permit today" Ethan sighed.

"Really? Congrats" I said, resting my arms on the table.

"Thanks. But anyway, we found an old rusty car at Malcolm Bruner's garage sale, totally within my price range" he said, I shrugged.

"And the problem?" He sighed.

"I had a vision when I was in the car, and there was a ghost in the backseat and I don't care what Benny say's I am not buying that car" he explained, I nodded.

"Oh c'mon dude, I bet the ghoul in that car probably isn't evil!" Benny exclaimed.

"Oh right, like one of those happy ghouls that like to stick their head out the window like a ghost dog" Ethan said sarcastically.

"They have those?" Benny asked smiling, I giggled and the doorbell rang.

"Ethan it's me!" Sarah's voice called.

"Coming!" he replied, standing from his chair before turning back to us "I'm still gonna ask Sarah if she'll come driving with me" he said.

"In what? Your imaginary car?" Benny asked amusedly, Ethan narrowed his eyes at Benny and I tilted my head confusedly "What are you doing?"

"Shooting imaginary eye beams into your head" Ethan replied.

"Don't...oh stop" Benny whined, Ethan went to answer the door and Benny sat down next to me.

"Hey Bailey" he smiled, I narrowed my eyes sceptically.

"Are you after something?" His smile fell and he rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to be after something?" he asked, throwing his hands up. I giggled and shook my head.

"No I'm just playing" I replied, leaning back against the chair.

"So Bailey, where do you live now?" he asked curiously. I tensed and wrung my hands nervously.

"I...uh...live in a building" I shrugged.

"Bailey, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked knowingly, I groaned and turned to fully face him.

" I've been living in an bandoned warehouse on the other side of town" I admitted, his eyes widened.

"Bailey. Why don't you come back here?" he asked, I sighed.

"I don't know, interrogation probably, they'd wanna know why I went home and I can't answer that truthfully!" I exclaimed.

"Bailey" he groaned.

"Besides it isn't even that bad"

"Bailey" he repeated in a knowing tone.

"Okay fine! I hate it. I'm sleeping on a mattress and it's always dark. I mean that's a good thing but it's so depressing" I whined, dropping my forehead onto the table. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"You know if you ever want help finding a better place to stay I'll help you right?" he asked softly, I sat up slowly and nodded.

"Thanks Benny, you're the best boyfriend ever!" I exclaimed, hugging him. He hugged me back and I sighed.

- Next Day At School -

I walked through the hallway with Rory, discussing Ethan's driving fail yesterday. While driving around with Sarah, he'd tried to hit Malcolm Bruner with his car. I didn't think my cousin was that type of person, but apparently I was wrong "There's Ethan" I shrugged, spotting him down the hall with Benny. We walked towards them and got there in time to hear Erica's mocking 'Vroom' remark. She walked away with an amused expression and I rolled my eyes "Don't worry bro, when I first started flying I rear ended a 7.47. I hate airline food, am I right?!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh my god really?! I crashed through a business building window when I first started. I had to make up an excuse as to why I ended up in some guy's office when he was on the 25th floor!" I exclaimed, he chuckled and I turned to Ethan.

"Dude you just have to wait until this whole thing blows over. I bet it already has" Benny reassured.

"Hey, you! You tried to run me over. I better get my car back by the end of the day or I'm calling the police and getting your permit revoked...revoked!" Malcolm shouted. In all honesty, he looked pretty beat up. He had a bandage around his head, left leg and arm. As I spotted the crutches, I wondered just how hard my cousin had hit him with that car.

"Your bandages are leaking" Rory said dreamily. I slowly inhaled, but in a less obvious way than Rory had.

"Oh that's good" I moaned. Malcolm shot us freaked out looks, turning to limp his way back down the hall. Rory started to follow but I grabbed his jacket, yanking him back.

"Bailey" he whined, I rolled my eyes.

"Look, he smells good, trust me I get that. But us drinking him will only make Ethan look worse. Wanna come feed with me?" I asked hopefully, he smiled and nodded.

"Hell yeah! I've never hunted with someone else before" he said excitedly, I giggled.

"You can help me find the right dinner" I said, grabbing his hand. Turning to face the boys, I found them both staring at us with slightly wide eyes.

"You're going to get dinner?" Ethan squeaked, I nodded and shrugged.

"Girls gotta eat cuz" I said before pecking Benny's cheek "See you boys in a bit, c'mon Rorster" I said, taking his other hand as well.

"Hope you can keep up Bailey" he said playfully, I smiled.

"Rory if you haven't noticed by now I'm strong enough to keep up with you any time you choose" I replied, pulling him down the hall.

- No one's POV -

Benny and Ethan watched with wide eyes as Bailey pulled a smiling Rory down the hallway. Benny felt jealousy fill his emotions and he bit his tongue "Dude you okay?" Ethan asked nervously. Unknown to Benny, his fingers were twitching slightly, and small purple sparks appeared in his palm.

"Yeah, why?" Benny asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

"You seem a little...angry" Ethan gulped. Benny closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm good now. Anyways why don't you just give Malcolm his car back?" he asked, turning to Ethan.

"I don't have it. The last time I saw it, it was on his front lawn growling" Ethan replied.

"Well you need to find it alright? No permit means no practice driving with Sarah, and uh...jail time" Benny said, Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Benny!"

"Okay dude relax, we'll find it, we'll make it talk" Benny said as they walked down the hall. Ethan sighed and Benny ran a though through his hair nervously "Ethan, you don't think Rory like's Bailey do you?" he asked hesitatingly. Ethan inwardly groaned and faced his best friend.

"Benny Rory finds every girl hot, and since Bailey came back I've noticed other guys look at her too. But she loves you and only looks at you that way. The only reason she's like that with Rory is because he can relate to what she's going through. Just let her hang out with him Benny" Ethan sighed. Benny ran the words through his mind, groaning once he realised Ethan was right.

"You're right man, I'll just let her do whatever she wants!" he exclaimed smiling, Ethan nodded and once his head was turned Benny's smile fell. He knew Bailey wouldn't do anything, but he didn't completely trust Rory.

- A While Later. Bailey's POV -

I smiled, walking into the school car-park, my arm linked through Rory's "You're gonna think I'm sick, but that is the most fun I've had in a while" I admitted, he shrugged.

"I am fun aren't I? Nah I'm kidding Bail's, it was fun for me to. And why is it that charm gets you a meal but when I try it I get kicked in the nuts?" he asked annoyed, I giggled.

"Because I have a body like this and I can show it off. Well, that and you need to work on your pick up skills" I replied amusedly, he rolled his eyes "What the heck?" Across the car park, a crew of medics wheeled a stretcher towards an ambulance.

"What's going on?" Rory asked curiously, a passing student paused and turned to us.

"It's Derek Malverne, he was checking out Ethan Morgan's car and got sucked in. It nearly ripped him apart" She explained before walking away.

"I think we should call Ethan" Rory said, pulling out his phone, I nodded and he held the phone to his ear.

"Hey Rory what's up?" Ethan asked through the phone.

"Nothing, I just wondered if you did the math homework yet. Also did you savagely chew Derek Malverne with your car?" Rory asked curiously.

"What? No!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Really? Cuz that's not what everyone thinks" Rory replied, he held his phone up to face Derek who was being wheeled on a stretcher.

"This is all Ethan Morgan's fault! Where are you Morgan? I'm coming for you Ethan!" Derek shouted as they lifted him into the ambulance. Rory hung up and turned to me.

"Think we should wait for the guys?" he asked, I nodded.

"Definitely" I sighed, leaning against the wall.


	6. Fanged and Furious Part 2

After a bit of waiting, Ethan and Benny finally arrived at the car-park "Wow, creepy car makeover" Benny said nervously as we approached the car.

"I don't get it, this car's been in two accidents since I found it and it looks better than ever" Ethan sighed.

"Maybe after one more we'll get heated seats" Benny chuckled, I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Ethan, there is no way you could own something as awesome as this car!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, looking good" Sarah remarked as she appeared with Erica.

"Smell's good too" Erica added.

"I smell blood...dibs!" Rory exclaimed. He sniffed his way along the hood of the car before opening it up, we all walked closer and looked inside "Cool, free lucky squirrel tail!" Rory exclaimed, pulling a bloody squirrel tail out of the hood.

"Yeah, Malcolm did say there was a squirrels nest in there" Ethan shrugged.

"Wow, the engine's filled with blood. I did not see that one coming!" Benny exclaimed.

"Blood? Like squirrel blood?" Ethan asked confusedly, I took a long inhale and sighed.

"No, Human blood" I gasped.

"With a hint of squirrel" Rory added in thought.

"A possessed car that runs on blood? That's it I'm pulling the plug right now" Ethan said, putting his hand in. His eyes flashed white and a small electric shock caused him to jump back and slam the hood down "I think this car's possessed by a vampire. It just bit me!"

"Oh so you're hungry, well how about a knuckle-sandwich?" Rory said, slamming his fist down on the hood. He took a step back, and the dent he created disappeared.

"It feeds like a vampire and regenerates like a vampire" Sarah said worriedly.

"Then we'll just tell everyone it's a vampire car, then you won't get blamed for anything. By reason of insanity!" Benny exclaimed.

"I'm not worried about me anymore, we have to stop this car before it hurts anyone else" Ethan said, the bell rang and I sighed.

"Later, you don't want prison and detention" Benny said, shooting Ethan a knowing look.

"I'll watch the car, I'm immortal I have a lot of time to make up for missing class" I shrugged.

"You sure you wanna do that Bailey?" Ethan asked with a worried expression. I hopped up onto the hood of the car, reclining onto my back.

"I'll be just fine" I replied, patting the car lightly. It rumbled and the sensation vibrated my body.

"Vampire car likes you!" Rory exclaimed, I shrugged.

"I'll live guys, just don't worry okay?" I reassured. They both nodded reluctantly and walked into the school.

- A While Later -

I was lying down on the car with my eyes closed and arms resting above my head "Hey Bailey" Erica greeted cheerfully, I opened my eyes and sighed.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, glancing at Rory.

"We want in on this car, it's like our very own blood truck!" she exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Fine but do not let the boys know" I said warningly, she squealed.

"You have been so awesome since you became a full vampire!" she exclaimed, I smiled and Rory got behind the wheel.

"I'm supposed to hotwire the car, but it's a little bit more difficult" he shrugged.

"What's the big deal? There's wires, you're a geek make it go" Erica asked impatiently.

"I'm trying, since when do you need a car anyway?" he asked, popping his head up.

"It's a blood car remember? Every time it fills itself up it'll be like our own private blood delivery service" she smirked.

"Wait, if it still attacks people won't Ethan get in trouble?"

"If I said we were helping Ethan would you get back to work?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah"

"We're helping Ethan!" she exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Okay I better get back to work" Rory said, fiddling with the wires again.

"What are you guys doing?" A familiar voice asked. I winced and turned to face Benny an' Sarah.

"Nothing" I squeaked.

"We're gonna get Ethan out of trouble by stealing his car" Rory said, they stared at him questioningly "It makes sense when Erica says it" he added.

"We were just trying to help out and um...it was all Rory's idea!" Erica exclaimed, knowing that there was no way to get herself out of it.

"Rory had an idea? Why not blame space aliens? That's more believable" Sarah said knowingly.

"Sorry vamps this blood banks about to get closed alright?" Benny said, pulling out his spell book.

"Permak abnar, Benny notrath kivento mochuros abnar Benny notrath" he said, he sprinkled some light pink magic over the car and I watched in awe. When did Benny get so good at magic?.

"You know that was kinda hot" I admitted biting my lip, he smirked and we all jumped once the car rumbled "Oh no" The car started to reverse and soon sped out of the school.

"Nice going Benny!" Erica exclaimed.

"So now it's mad, evil and hungry" Sarah said irritatedly.

- Later On -

It was dark out and I had just jumped into the vamp car with Ethan. The whole plan was set and I was determined to ride in this car before it got trashed "Hope this works guys" Ethan said through his headset. We drove for a few seconds before I spotted Rory in the distance "Hey car, who's that poor defenceless rich guy up ahead huh?" Ethan asked, Rory started running at normal pace and the car roared before speeding up. As the car chased him I giggled "Are you seriously enjoying this?!" he exclaimed, I nodded.

"I know I'm a horrible person" I shrugged. We finally drove into the building and over the rakes so that they popped the tires, the car stopped and I jumped out with Ethan.

"Ha! fooled yah, it's me Rory. Not Richard Bruner grandson of Manfred Brunor" Rory said dramatically as he pulled off the black wig.

"Let's see how scar this clunker is with four flat tyres" Ethan said. The car started up again and the tyres seemed to inflate back to normal.

"Well that was a fail" I sighed.

"It's still after the Bruner blood, Erica you take it" Rory said, throwing the small vial full of blood at her.

"Uh-uh, if I can't drink it then I don't want it" she snapped before throwing it to me.

"And what makes you think I do?" I asked, throwing it to Benny.

"Oh c'mon guys I'm the only one who can't outrun a car" he whined.

"I'll take it, I have an idea just gimme a head start okay?" Ethan asked, grabbing the vial. He ran off and I stood in front of the car with Rory, Sarah and Erica.

"Ethan this better be good!" I shouted as the car headed towards us. I put my hands on the front and pushed back as hard as I could while the others did the same, this car was pretty strong.

"Guys just let it go. Trust me, do it!" Ethan shouted.

"Do what he says, that's his 'I got a plan' voice" Benny said. I sped out of the way so I was stood next to him and watched as the car sped after Ethan. He jumped up the ramp and the car accidentally flipped itself over while trying to get him.

"Ethan!" Sara exclaimed as we ran over to him. He jumped on top of the car and held up a large fence post.

"End of the line carnivore" he said, trying to shove it into the car.

"Here, allow me" Sarah said, taking it from him. She raised the post and easily slammed it down into the car "This blood drives over"

"Thanks, you didn't have to one up my victory line though" Ethan said, she chuckled and they both jumped down from the car "Oh and hey, bottoms up Rory you earned it" he said, tossing the vial to Rory.

"Hey! I came all this way you could at least pay for dinner" Erica whined, trying to grab the vial from him. They started to argue while playing tug of war with the vial.

"I got this" Benny said rolling his eyes, he said something and touched both Erica and Rory. They fell to the ground unconscious and I quickly grabbed the vial, preventing it from smashing onto the floor.

"Sleep tight fangy friends. Wait, this means we're gonna have to clean up doesn't it?" Benny asked, coming down from his excited high.

"Yup, just you me and..." Ethan was cut off by Benny who shouted out the spell and put himself to sleep "Well, guess I got us into this mess, so I'll clean it up" Ethan sighed, glancing back at the car.

"Or leave it for them when they wake up. C'mon I'll give you a ride home" Sarah said, holding out her hand. Ethan hesitatingly took it and they looked at me "You coming?" I shook my head and glanced down at the passed out trio.

"Nah, I'll wait for them to wake up so I can see the disappointment on their faces when they realise I drank the blood" I replied shrugging.

"Good idea. Night Bailey" Ethan said, I nodded.

"Night guys" They sped off and I sat down on the car while crossing one leg over the other "Guys, wakey wakey" I said, kicking Benny's foot. They all groaned and sat up.

"What? I can't believe they left us to clean this mess!" Benny exclaimed. I pulled the cork out of the vial and looked down at them.

"Bottoms up" I said before putting it to my lips and tossing my head back. I swallowed the blood and smirked before tossing the empty vial at their feet.

"That was so mean, but anyway I'm out" Erica said, speeding away. The boys shrugged and stood up.

"Rory, this is a big clean up job right?" Benny asked.

"Mhmm"

"It requires skill, character. And maybe I'm taking a big risk here but I'm putting you in charge" Benny said.

"I won't let you down Benny!" Rory exclaimed, Benny nodded and turned to me.

"And you, my gorgeous Bailey, are coming home with me tonight. It's Friday and you need a good sleep" he said firmly while taking my hands in his.

"Fine, I'm too tired to argue right now" I admitted, he smirked.

"Good girl, now you awake enough to drive us home?" he asked hopefully, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I have to either way don't I?" I asked before speeding us both home.


	7. Flushed Part 1

"So how about we go again tonight?" Rory asked hopefully, I shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, it so relaxing up there and everything's quiet" I replied, he nodded and I spotted Ethan an' Benny looking very annoyed.

"What the heck happened to your hair?" I giggled.

"Our shower cut out right before we could rinse, the whole street lost water pressure" Ethan explained.

"You were both in the shower at the same time?" Rory asked, laughing.

"Different showers Rory...different!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Well actually I was in the middle of this deep conditioning treatment" Benny said, playing with a strand of his hair. We all stared at him with questioning looks and he sighed "People aren't just born with hair this thick and shiny alright?!" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

"There's no one at this school who's got it worse than us" Ethan groaned, I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't be so sure, Erica's watching over the Freshmen today" I shrugged.

"Poor guys" Ethan said, I nodded.

"Last I saw she had them wearing diapers and bonnets"

"Yikes, anyway we should get to Home-Ec' class" he said, turning to Benny.

"Sure, you coming Bailey?" Benny asked, I shook my head.

"No way, last time I was in that class I nearly passed out from all the garlic around me. I'm just gonna go for a walk" I replied, they nodded before giving me a curious look.

"A walk or breakfast?" Ethan asked worriedly, I tilted my head and sighed.

"Guys I love you but I'm a full vampire now I can't just live off rats. Believe me I tried that the first week, just let me eat without feeling guilty about it okay? I didn't ask for this" I said sadly, they both nodded with guilty looks.

"Sorry Bailey, still trying to get used to it is all" Ethan replied, I nodded and turned to Benny.

"Anyone says something about your hair you tell me okay?" I asked, putting a hand on the side of his neck. He nodded and glanced down at the floor.

"Sure Bailey" I was stroking his neck with my thumb when I felt two small scars, I tensed and pulled my hand back.

"I'll see you later guys" I whispered before quickly walking down the hall.

- A While Later -

I walked into the school with a coffee mug full of blood. It was times like this I was glad I took a nursing course last summer with Ethan "I can't believe you would take something like that, I'm telling your grandmother" I heard Sarah's voice say.

"No please don't tell her" Benny begged, I turned the corner and saw those two along with Rory an' Ethan.

"Guys not now, we're trying to find a huge alligator" Ethan said. I tilted my head in confusion and swirled the blood around the cup knowing Rory would smell it, if not Sarah.

"Wait, what's that smell?" she asked, sniffing the air. She turned around and noticed me "Oh hey Bailey" I nodded and they all turned around.

"Sup guys, whatcha doin?" I asked.

"There's an alligator running through the sewer system. During the locker search Rory flushed two baby alligators and Benny flushed some jock potion so they've grown quiet big" Ethan explained, I nodded and took a sip of the blood.

"Bailey what is that?" Benny asked nervously, I shrugged.

"Just a little snack, something to keep me going" I replied, his eyes widened.

"Do I even want to know how you got it in there?" he asked, gesturing to the cup.

"I may have taken a nursing course and learnt how to take blood. Plus I stole my own tubes, vials and needles from the hospital a week after I became a full vamp" I replied, he shook his head.

"So you took blood from some random person?"

"Benny this is how I always do it" I admitted, he had a confused look but a loud roar from down the hall stopped him from saying anything. We slowly walked towards the noise and turned the corner to see an alligator with some weird green glow coming from it's mouth.

"Great we've got it cornered" Ethan said, Rory sped off somewhere and the alligator turned to face us "Okay maybe we haven't got it cornered" Rory suddenly appeared behind the alligator holding a large blanket. He threw it over the alligator before straddling it's back and holding it down "What is he doing?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Let him do it, or else we'll have to do it" Benny said.

"I saw this on the crocodile hunter, help me reel this thing" Rory said in an Australian accent, I sighed and walked towards him.

After a lot of struggling we managed to get the alligator downstairs into the basement and locked in the storage closet "Guys this is the gator that attacked Kate, how did it get through those pipes?" Sarah asked.

"Well grown mice can flatten themselves down to half an inch to get through doorways. It must have evolved" Ethan shrugged.

"You evolved? Aw, daddy's so proud" Rory said hugging the closet, I giggled and rolled my eyes.

- At Ethan's House -

"A scaly creature was spotted lurking outside a Hunter Hills home two nights ago, police warn..." We all looked away from the TV when Ethan's front door opened and Erica walked in, soaking wet with a torn sleeve.

"Erica? What happened to you?" Ethan asked.

"You guys are the ones with your finger on all that's weird around here, you tell me. I was driving the Freshmen through the car wash in the back of my dad's pickup..." Sarah cut her off.

"You drove them through a car wash?"

"Well after she made them all roll around in manure someone had to hose them off" Ethan said.

"Right? And then something huge and scaly jumped out of the pipes and attacked me!" Erica exclaimed.

"Hey is this a dig on that Sheila Batner? Cuz she's a really nice girl who happens to have a minor skin condition" Benny said.

"No it was some kind of mutant alligator thing and it came our biting. Now I know how my food feels and I don't like it!" Erica exclaimed angrily.

"Are the girls okay?" I asked.

"They're fine, my new leather jacket is trashed though" she replied.

"Hey guys, looks like they found Thor's buddy" Ethan said, motioning to the TV. Rory had decided to name one of his alligators Thor for some reason.

"This just in, the 250 pound gator was captured in the local pool after a close encounter with a mother and her toddler, the rampageous reptile was heavily sedated and sent to a local zoo for testing. Local officials say all city pools are now considered safe and gator free" The TV guy announced.

"Well that's both my little guys, it's all over!" Rory exclaimed happily.

"That's not the one that attacked me the one I saw was bigger than that" Erica explained.

"That means Thor didn't have a buddy, he had a special lady. They're breeding and if Erica's right them babies ain't pretty" Benny said grimly.

"Yes, I'm a matchmaker!" Rory exclaimed.

"We're talking about an entirely different species, one capable of incredible strength and of growing to who knows what size the possibility's are endless" Ethan said in thought.

"And thanks to the dork squad they're loose in our city's sewer system" Sarah snapped. I heard a strange buzzing sound come through the ceiling and I realised it was my phone.

"Be right back" I said before speeding upstairs. I opened the text and smiled.

- Hey Bailey it's Tad, having a huge pool party later at my house. Hope you can come gorgeous x - Tad had been flirting with me a lot since I got back to school, but I never went out with him. Sure I flirted back but I would never cheat on Benny, I could never hurt him again. I thought about it for a moment before shrugging and texting him back.

- Sure I'll be there, see yah later - I sent the message and sped home to change my clothes and put my bikini on before speeding back to Ethan's house. Sometimes being a vampire was awesome "I'm heading out guys" I announced.

"Wait Bailey, where are you going?" Ethan asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Just a party Tad invited me to, at least this time I can swim in the pool with him knowing" I said, smiling and winking at Rory.

"Are we missing something?" Benny asked, glancing between me and Rory.

"Yeah we went swimming last night in one of the Hunter Hills mansion pools, it was awesome" he explained, Benny nodded and clicked his tongue.

"We didn't plan it we were just flying around and then I thought it'd be a good idea, is that okay Benny?" I asked, nervously biting my lip. He looked up at me and shrugged.

"It's fine Bailey, I can't control your life right?" he chuckled, though it was obviously forced. It was awkwardly silent for a moment before Ethan broke it.

"Okay Bailey just be careful, there is a mutant alligator on the loose" he reminded, I nodded and smiled.

"I'm a vampire E, it takes a lot to take me down. Lates" I waved before exiting the house.


	8. Flushed Part 2

I was lying down on one of the garden sunbeds with my eyes closed and arms resting above my head. It would have been easy to fall asleep if it weren't for all the noisy, hormonal and slightly tempting seniors dancing around me "Hey uh sorry about that, there's a man-eating mutant alligator right towards this house" Ethan's voice said through the speakers. I groaned and opened my eyes while glancing back at the DJ stand where he had hold of the microphone. Everybody laughed and got back to what they were doing, I watched Ethan walked towards a table occupied by the strangely dressed Rory and Benny who were wearing the same as him.

"Really?" I asked annoyed while standing behind Ethan's chair "Here?!" I exclaimed, motioning to the house.

"It's not our fault Bailey we're trying to save people, the alligator lives underneath the hot tub" Ethan replied shaking his head, I sighed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go mingle" I said, walking towards a group of good looking guys. I didn't want to make Benny loose any more trust in me than he already apparently had, but I couldn't help myself sometimes.

"hey Bailey, you wanna introduce me to your friends" A cheerful voice said from behind me, I glanced back at Erica and smiled.

"Hey Erica, this is Max, Alex, Jason and Carl. Boys this is Erica" I said, they all nodded and started checking her out "How are the guys?" I asked, she was about to reply when a loud roaring was heard.

"I'd say their fixing it!" she exclaimed frustratedly. As the boys ran off terrified, I turned around and found Rory and Benny holding a cover over the hot tub while. Ethan filled a soda bottle with something. The boys jumped off the cover and an alligator head popped out.

"I forgot about the biting!" Ethan exclaimed, struggling to get the soda into the alligator's mouth. Erica groaned and took it from him.

"I'll do it" she snapped, she hissed at the alligator before shoving the soda into it's mouth. Everybody moved away and ducked as the cover was blown off and alligator guts flew over the garden. I grimaced and wiped a spot off my shoulder "I got my phone back!" Erica exclaimed happily. I looked around me and sighed.

"I don't know if that was gross or totally awesome" I said in thought as I walked towards the boys. Tad took hold of Benny and Rory's shoulders, causing them to flinch.

"We took a vote and you nerds can stay" he said, the boys cheered and I giggled "But you gotta tell your girlfriend to stop polluting the bathroom cuz it smells like a dead skunk in there" he added before walking away. Ethan jumped up and down excitedly.

"He thinks Sarah's my girlfriend!" he exclaimed, high-fiving Benny. I rolled my eyes but knew what I had to do.

"Benny can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and let me lead him towards the other side of the pool where not many people were stood.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" he asked nervously, I sighed and tilted my head.

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked sadly, his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Bailey of course I trust you, I just don't know if I trust Rory" he admitted, glancing back at the blonde vampire.

"Benny you have nothing to worry about, Rory's like a brother to me and I have a lot of fun with him!" I exclaimed.

"But Bailey he's a vampire how can I compete with that? I've seen how vampires work with their charm and everything" he said annoyed, I giggled.

"Benny you need to calm down okay? Just because I flirt with Rory doesn't mean anything, you never minded it before" I pointed out, he sighed.

"Well back then you weren't exactly my girlfriend, but even then I was jealous" he said a little embarrassed, I rolled my eyes.

"Benny I'm only gonna say this once okay? I love you and if Rory or any other guys wanna flirt with me or check me out then they can but it won't change how I feel about you okay?" I asked, he nodded and I hugged him.

"I love you too" he whispered, hugging me back. I smiled and he pulled back a bit.

"Why do you like me so much? I'm not trying to get you to brake up with me but you can fly with Rory, feed with him and do everything else so why are you going out with me?" he asked confusedly, I sighed.

"Because you were there for me before I became this monster Benny. When I was human you became my best friend and sure I'm close to Rory but I'm closer to you. And you've been so good to me even when I've nearly bit your head off because of vampire cravings" I said, he chuckled "You're my best friend and the fact that you never pushed me away after..." I paused and glanced at his neck where the scars were faintly visible "After that. You should be terrified of me after what I did but you're not, you still wanna be around me and I love you so much for that" I said, he sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Bailey, for doubting you and everything" he said apologetically, I shook my head.

"Don't apologize to me Benny you had every right to be jealous, but you need to trust me from now on okay? Otherwise this won't ever work" I said, motioning between us with my hand.

"I trust you Bail's" he sighed, I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, now if you don't mind I wanna go for a swim" I said, he nodded and looked at the mostly empty pool.

"You gonna wear that in?" he asked, looking at my short black dress.

"Really? Hell no!" I exclaimed, I grabbed the bottom of the dress and pulled it over my head, revealing my white bikini.

"Yikes" he muttered as I dropped my dress on the grass a few feet away. My necklace and sunglasses also joined it.

"Bye Benny" I smirked. I cannon balled into the pool and swam up to the ledge "You coming in?" I asked innocently, he nodded frantically.

"Definitely" he said, also jumping in. Once he came above the water he backed me into the wall and I put my arms around his neck, while his went around my waist "Yah know, that was the hottest cannon ball I have ever seen" he said, I laughed and flicked my wet hair out of my face.

"Thank you, I thought so to" I shrugged, he rolled his eyes and I locked my legs around his waist.

"So what d'you wanna do?" I asked, he smirked slightly.

"I have an idea" he said pressing me further into the pool wall, I giggled as his lips latched onto my neck.


	9. Mirror rorriM Part 1

"The Rainbow Factory. I hate that hippie junk this is going to be the worst school play ever" Erica said, being her usual bitter self.

"Right, so then why are you signing up for it?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's on my bucket list" she shrugged.

"Why do you have a bucket list? You'll never kick the bucket" Sarah pointed out.

"It's a long list and item 12 says 'Star in a school play' so I can ram it in the face of that pint size drama queen Sunday Clovers" Erica sang, putting on an Australian accent at the end.

"You make it seem like she came all this way from Australia on exchange just to bother you, why can't you just be nice?" Sarah asked.

"Don't tell me how to live my life Sarah!" Erica exclaimed.

"Yeah Sarah, Erica wouldn't be Erica if she didn't go around being a bitch to nice people" I said, crossing my arms as we stopped walking.

"Thank you Bailey" Erica said, picking up the pen attached to the sign up board. Benny tried to grab it at the same time and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Age before beauty" Benny shrugged, Erica glared briefly before writing her name down.

"Oh that's it let the eagles of creativity soar, I'm off to make copies of this wonderful script" The drama teacher told us as she held up an old book. She tried to open it but it seemed to be quite stuck.

"Looks like it doesn't wanna open" Ethan remarked.

"It didn't wanna be found either, hiding inside that basement wall for 25 years and I dug it out" She said frustratedly while managing to pull the pages apart "There we go, should be clear sailing from here" she said cheerfully as she walked down the hall.

- Later On -

I walked out of the cafeteria with Ethan and spotted Rory on one of the single couches "Hey guys check it out, my newest prank just hit a million views!" he exclaimed, handing us his phone. There was a guy at a bus top and in a gust of wind he had orange paint on his face, the sign 'Pranksy' popped up on screen and I smiled "Classic Pranksy, I'm super popular" Rory said, taking back his phone. My eyes widened.

"Wait, you're Pranksy? The guy who paints people's faces?" I asked.

"Yup, and nobody knows it" he chuckled.

"Well technically if nobody knows then you're not really popular" Ethan sighed.

"But I'm Pranksy" Rory said.

"Yeah but nobody knows that" Ethan pointed out.

"Oh no. People need to know I'm awesome, I gotta get on this!" Rory exclaimed before marching away.

"Ethan this script sucks! There's no lightening, no thunder, nothing even close to an explosion" Benny said angrily while showing us the play script.

"I know, I hear it's full of feelings and believing in yourself" Ethan said.

"Benny believes in lightening, you should sign up and help me out with this" Benny pleaded.

"No way, I am not a drama nerd I'm a real nerd" Ethan said, about to walk away.

"Sarah's in it" Benny said knowing Ethan wouldn't pass it up, Ethan turned around slowly and smiled.

"I'm a drama nerd" He said with a dreamy look on his face, I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"You should sign up too Bail's. You can be my helper" Benny suggested, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know" I hesitated.

"Please, I will love you forever" he begged, I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, so what am I gonna be helping you with exactly?" I asked, a little worried about Benny's plans.

"Not much, I just want some company up in that control room" he admitted chuckling, I rolled my eyes.

"You are unbelievable!" I exclaimed, though I was smiling.

"Yeah but you love me for it" he said, looking down at me. I sighed.

"Yeah unfortunately I do" I replied in a disappointed tone. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Really? Fine I'll just leave you alone" he said, taking his arm back and speeding up a bit. I rolled my eyes but caught up with him.

"C'mon Benny" I begged while grabbing the side of his jacket.

"No Bailey" he said, speeding up again. I laughed and jumped in front of him.

"Benny c'mon. You know I love you voluntarily!" I exclaimed, I got a few weird looks from people but I ignored them.

"Really?" Benny asked as he stopped walking, I knew he was playing around but I felt the need to prove it to him.

"Yes. And I am never leaving you" I said, moving my hands up to grab the collar of his shirt. He put his arms around my waist and stuck his hands into the back pockets of my shorts.

"Ditto" he muttered, resting his forehead against my own. I smiled and glanced around the hallway to find it was mostly empty, apart from the odd person here and there.

"Good boy" I said, turning back around. I slowly pushed him backwards until he was against the lockers.

"Well, well Miss Morgan what are you up to?" he asked smirking, I nearly growled from his teasing but I held back.

"You'll find out soon enough Mr Weir" I replied before crushing my lips against his. He kissed back just as eager and put one leg between mine before spinning us around so that I was against the lockers.

"I love you so much Bail's" he panted, pulling back a bit. I looked up and our eyes locked.

"I know" I whispered before pulling him back to me.

- The Next Day -

I was in my warehouse after school trying to decide what to wear the next day "So this is your home" I spun around and hissed at the intruder "Easy Bailey it's just me" Ethan said, putting his hands up. I nodded and sighed.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked confusedly.

"Benny told me" he explained, I nodded.

"Benny. I'll be talking to him tomorrow" I said, walking towards Ethan. He sighed and looked around the small room.

"It's very dark" he remarked, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, vampires aren't exactly allowed to be in the sun when it rises. If we are then we turn to ash" I explained, his eyes widened.

"You never told us that before" he said, I shrugged.

"There's a lot of stuff I haven't told you E" I said, he nodded.

"Why don't you come home Bailey? Your room is exactly the way it was" he begged, I shook my head.

"No cuz, I love you guys and I really hate it in this warehouse but I will not risk hurting you guys. Vampires get very hungry in the morning" I said nervously.

"You won't have to worry about that Bailey, look I talked to Benny and we both agreed that you could drink from us. Not with your fangs obviously but I could take blood and put it into a bag for you. I was on that nursing course too remember?" he asked, I shook my head quickly.

"No way Ethan, I won't drink from you guys especially not Benny!" I exclaimed angrily, he nodded and took a step back.

"Okay, okay. Sorry Bailey. Look just please come home, we'll figure out a way for you to get blood in the morning just please come back" he begged, I thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Okay fine but only if your parents are cool with it" I said, he smiled.

"Yeah I asked them before I came here with Rory, so lets grab your stuff and get outta here!" he exclaimed. I picked up the box in the corner and turned back around "Is that it?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yup, this is it"

"Where do you get your clothes then?" he asked confusedly.

"My clothes are actually at Erica's house, she's been keeping them safe for me. According to her clothes this good should be somewhere hygienic" I said, motioning to my clothes. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Well she has a point. Come on Bail's it's time to go home" he said, I nodded and we left the warehouse.


	10. Mirror rorriM Part 2

**AN: I know this doesn't make sense! It's the same as chapter 12, I'll fix it soon though so don't worry.**

* * *

Benny was sat cross legged in front of the mirror, staring into it. There was no sign of Bailey and he was beginning to get scared "Okay am I the only one freaking out right now?!" Benny exclaimed, turning back to look at Ethan.

"No, I'm pretty much the same but one of us has to keep you calm" He replied, Benny rolled his eyes.

"I'm calm. I just don't like the fact that my girlfriend has about 20 minutes to get here otherwise she'll starve to death in a mirror world" He snapped, Ethan stared at Benny with a disturbed look.

"Thanks for pointing that out Benny I didn't realise how dangerous this was" He said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me dude I'm really not in the forgiving mood right now" Benny said annoyed.

"You need to calm down Benny!" Ethan exclaimed, Benny sighed.

"I'm sorry Ethan, I just don't think I'd be able to live while knowing she's in there dying" He said in a calmer tone, Ethan nodded in understanding.

"I know Benny, but we have to stay calm and focus on the mirror. I wish I knew what she was doing" He said worriedly.

"Me too, I can't imagine how scared she must be in there. Everything's the other way" Benny said, staring at the mirror in deep thought.

"She's smart Benny I'm sure she'll make it" Ethan reassured, trying to stay positive.

"I know, it's times like this I wonder why she's even my girlfriend. I mean she was hot before when she was human and then when she became a fledgling she was hotter. But now that she's a full vampire she's so gorgeous and could have any guy in our school. Why is she with me Ethan?" He asked, Ethan sighed.

"Because you liked her before she was a vampire Benny, you went from her best friend to her boyfriend. No other guy can compete" He said, Benny nodded.

"If she doesn't come out of that mirror I think I'll go crazy Ethan. She's immortal, she shouldn't die before me" He said, shaking his head. Ethan's eyes widened.

"Now you know how she feels" He muttered. But Benny heard it.

"What do you mean?" Ethan groaned, but decided to tell him.

"Benny, she's a vampire right? Well how you feel now, wondering if she'll be okay and hoping she survives. She probably feels like that everyday because she's practically indestructible and you're not. And then when Jesse hypnotized her and she nearly killed you imagine how guilty she probably feels? Heck I still hear her whimpering through the walls at night" He admitted. Benny had turned his head by this point, and his jaw had dropped.

"She never told me that" He whispered, Ethan shook his head.

"She's probably gonna kill me for telling you this but if the sun rises on vampires they turn into ash. That's why she didn't want to leave the warehouse, all the windows were boarded up and she was kind of sleeping in the darkest corner of the room. You need to know this stuff Benny, she's dealing with a lot right now and you don't even see it, just give her a break when she comes through that mirror okay?" Ethan asked. It was the first time Ethan had ever been up front about Bailey with Benny, and he was honestly surprised at how much Bailey was keeping from him.

"So why does she whimper at night E?" He asked curiously.

"Well I don't hear much but mostly it's stuff like 'I didn't mean too', 'I love you' and the most popular one is 'I would never change you'" He said, Benny shook his head.

"She still feels guilty doesn't she? Every time she see's the scars on my neck adds to it" He said in realisation.

"Yeah but Benny she loves you and I think your the only thing keeping her sane right now, she's holding on tight and it's obvious she doesn't want to lose you anytime soon. But you're gonna grow old Benny and all she can do is watch" Ethan said, Benny shook his head and chuckled.

"When did you turn into Yoda?" Ethan smiled.

"Around the time Bailey moved back in" He replied, Benny nodded and a noise caused him to turn around.

"Oh thank god!" He exclaimed when Bailey popped up in the mirror.

"Hey Benny" She greeted, panting. She ran over to the mirror and knelt down "How much time do we got?" Ethan glanced at his watch.

"5 minutes" He replied, dropping next to Benny,

"Okay put your hands against the mirror, we need a supernatural connection to get you back through" Benny instructed. Bailey put her hand against the mirror and Ethan did the same "Sacaroth masnacaro" Benny said, aiming his palm at the mirror. The edges glowed bright pink and Ethan was able to grab Bailey's hand.

"Come on!" He exclaimed. She crawled through the mirror before tumbling off the edge of the couch and into Ethan's arms.

"Oh thank god" She gasped, hugging him tight. They both sat up and looked at the mirror, it stayed bright pink for a few minutes before the glow disappeared and the mirror turned normal. Benny and Ethan were in the mirror but Bailey wasn't "I've never been more glad to not see my own reflection" She sighed. She looked up at Benny who had placed his book down on the table "Benny!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the ground and running over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and her legs locked around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed.

"I'm so happy your okay" He whispered, kissing the side of her head.

"Me too, I was so scared in there Benny" She replied, nuzzling her head into his neck. Benny sighed happily and pulled back to face her.

"I'm so glad to see you" She smiled.

"Same here, I love you so much" She said, nuzzling her nose against his. He smiled and did the same.

"I love you too" He said. They were both about to lean in when a coughing noise made them pull apart.

"Uh...nice to see you Bailey. I'll be going home now" Ethan said awkwardly. Bailey giggled and got down from Benny.

"Thank you Ethan" She said, he nodded and turned to Benny.

"Nice chat" He said, Benny nodded knowingly and waved.

"Later E, thanks for the help" Ethan waved back before leaving the house.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Bailey asked, loosely resting her arms around his neck.

"Well I wanna go upstairs and make up lost time but it's up to you really" He smirked, Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Alright Mr Spell Master we'll go upstairs for a bit on one condition" She said, he nodded "You take down the mirror in your bedroom" He laughed and nodded.

"Alright it's a deal" He said, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.


	11. Bailey Through the Looking Glass Part 1

- 3 Days Later -

Benny sat in his dining room, still flicking through his spell book. He was going to get Bailey out of the mirror, despite everyone's objections. It wasn't that they didn't care, it was more of they didn't think there was a way "Here you go dear" Benny's grandma said, placing a sandwich in front of him. Benny nodded in acknowledgment and carried on with his book "Nothing huh?" she asked, he shook his head.

"Nope, I shouldn't have let her go alone" he said, looking up from the spell-book.

"It wasn't your fault Benny. None of you knew what was in the mirror" she said, he sighed.

"I still should've gone with her. Now she's starving to death inside a mirror and she's all alone Grandma!" He exclaimed before looking down at the book.

"I might know a spell that allows you to see her" She said in thought. Benny's head shot up.

"Really? Can we get her out?" He asked hopefully, she shrugged.

"That parts a little tricky, I can help you see her through the mirror she's closest too. Hopefully she'll hear your voice" She explained, standing up. Benny jumped out of his seat, nearly falling in the process.

"Done, I'll do anything" he said, she gave him a worried look.

"Benny, don't do anything stupid I know how your mind works. I need you to get me a piece of glass from the mirror she went into" She said, Benny's face fell.

"I don't know if the glass will still be there, it's been 3 days they probably cleaned it up" he said, she sighed.

"You could always go back and look" She suggested. He thought it through for a moment before nodding.

"Alright I'll do it, school's closed but I'll go in anyway" He said, pulling on his jacket.

"Hang on a minute, I want you to take someone with you. Just to keep you protected" She said, he rolled his eyes.

"Grandma I don't need protecting from some monster!" He exclaimed, she shook her head.

"It's protection from yourself, you can't get suicidal Benny it'll mess things up and this will never work. You either take someone or I'll go instead" She said, he nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Fine" he mumbled, putting the phone to his ear "Hey E, man I need your help..."

- At The School -

Benny walked into the school with Ethan and sped walked to the dressing room "Benny I doubt it'll still be there, they've probably cleaned it up by now" He said as they walked in. Benny shrugged and looked on the floor.

"Never hurts to try" He said, getting down on his knees. He couldn't see any piece of glass.

"Benny there's nothing here" Ethan sighed, Benny shook his head.

"There has to be Ethan!" He exclaimed frustratedly. He ran his hands along the carpet floor until they hit something, he raised the curtain and found a very small piece of mirror "I found it!" He shouted. Ethan's eyes widened as his best friend shot up "I got it E, it was under the curtain behind the vanity table" He said excitedly, Ethan nodded.

"Alright, now we have to get it back to your grandma" He said calmer than Benny. Truth was that he didn't want to get his hopes up just to have them knocked down again.

"Then what are we waiting for? Dude let's go!" Benny exclaimed, grabbing Ethan's arm.

- Back At Benny's Grandma's -

Benny watched intently as his grandmother stirred the potion in a small cauldron "How long until it's done?" He asked impatiently, she sighed and shook her head.

"Patience is a virtue" She said, he rolled his eyes.

"Not right now it isn't" He muttered, his grandmother put the piece of broken mirror into the potion and stirred it again.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Ethan asked nervously.

"I'm going to pour this potion into my dimension mirror so that we can get in contact with Bailey, it should be pretty easy" She explained, stirring it slower.

"Can we get her out?" Benny asked hopefully, she sighed.

"I looked that part up while you were gone. I talked to a friend and she said that to get Bailey out of the mirror she has to look into the exact same mirror" She explained. Ethan was confused.

"So all she has to do is walk back here and look into the mirror?" He asked, Benny's Grandma nodded.

"It's a little more difficult than that but we'll just get to communicating with her first" She said. She took the wooden spoon out of the cauldron and grabbed an object covered with a red blanket.

"Grandma what is that?" Benny asked curiously. She placed it on the counter next to the cauldron and pulled off the blanket; It was a mirror with a grey stone dragon around the edges.

"This is my dimension mirror, I use it to talk to people on the other side. If they're in the mood of course. After I pour the potion over it we should be able to see Bailey" She explained, holding the cauldron handle.

"Hurry up Grandma!" Benny exclaimed, she gave him an annoyed look.

"Benny if you don't shut up I'll spank you again" She threatened, he grimaced and glanced at Ethan who looked disturbed.

"Not like that, with lightening!" He exclaimed, Ethan nodded but didn't look any less freaked out.

"Okay now boys, I want you to go up into Benny's room. This part get's a little hectic" She said, hovering the cauldron over the mirror. Benny sighed.

"Come on dude, you'll see Bailey soon" Ethan reassured. Benny nodded and allowed Ethan to drag him upstairs. Benny's Grandma sighed in relief and poured the potion into the mirror. She loved her Grandson very much but she needed him out of the way in order to talk to Bailey. The young vampire was probably very freaked out, scared and desperate to get out of the mirror, the last thing Benny's grandma needed was two emotional teenagers. The potion swirled into the mirror like a tornado before disappearing, and revealing a dressing room inside.

"Bailey, are you there dear?" Benny's grandma asked, holding up the mirror to see inside better. She placed it in the living room on the couch and made sure it was well balanced "Bailey dear!" She called. She smiled gently when Bailey's tear stained face appeared in the mirror.

"Can you hear me?" Bailey whispered, Benny's grandma nodded.

"Yes Bailey I can hear you" She replied, Bailey smiled in relief and wiped the tears away from her face.

"I'm sorry, I thought I would be stuck here!" She exclaimed, struggling to hold back happy tears.

"That's fine Bailey, Benny's upstairs with Ethan trying to hold back from running down here" She said, Bailey giggled.

"How long has it been? Times weird here" She said, Benny's grandma sighed.

"It's been 3 days" She admitted.

"Feels like longer, I'm really thirsty too" Bailey said, rubbing her stomach.

"I know dear, I'll go get Benny for you and then we can discuss how to get you out of there" She said, Bailey nodded and Benny's grandma stood up "Benny! Bailey wants to see you!" She shouted up the stairs. There was a loud thudding and a lot of cursing before Benny made it downstairs.

"She's in the mirror?" He asked, his grandma nodded.

"On the couch" He jumped over the coffee table and landed in front of the mirror.

"Hey Benny" Bailey said. He sighed and got as close as he could to the mirror.

"Hey Bail's, you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm scared, thirsty, tired and relieved. It's so good to see someone" She sighed, he nodded.

"It's good to see you too, I'm sorry we took so long to get through to you but Grandma didn't get back until yesterday and it's a long story that I'll get into when you come back" He shrugged.

"Benny, can I even get back?" She asked, he nodded.

"Yeah Grandma has a way, I'll go get her now" He said, Bailey nodded and Benny stood up "Grandma, how do we get Bailey out of the mirror?" He asked, she called Ethan down the stairs and entered the living room.

"Okay Bailey you have to listen carefully" She said, looking into the mirror. Bailey nodded and Ethan smiled in relief.

"Hey cuz" She greeted.

"Hi Bailey" He replied.

"Alright Bailey, to come through you have to be looking through the exact same mirror as us" She said, Bailey tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ethan got through the other mirror because Benny created a doorway with the mirrors. The only way for you to come back through is to go to my house and look through the dragon mirror" Benny's grandma explained. Bailey nodded and shrugged.

"What's the hard part?" She asked nervously.

"Everything's the opposite way, so where you'd turn right down the street you now have to turn left. Do you understand dear?" She asked, Bailey sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I do. Should I go now?" She asked, Benny's grandma nodded.

"Yes Bailey the sooner the better" She said, Bailey sighed again.

"Alright, here I go" Bailey said nervously.

"Hang on a minute Bailey, the spell will only work until Midnight and if you don't get to the mirror by that time then you will definitely be stuck there" Grandma warned, Bailey's eyes widened.

"What time is it now?" She squeaked.

"10:00" Ethan replied nervously, Bailey's jaw dropped.

"I'm going, wish me luck" She said. She ran out of the dressing room door and the scene switched so that they could see the living room.

"All we have to do now is wait for her to appear in the living room, then Benny can do the spell he used on you Ethan" Grandma said, the boys nodded and Benny grabbed his spell-book before sitting down in front of the mirror.

"2 hours Benny, and everything's backwards. I hope she makes it" Ethan sighed.

"Me too man, me too" Benny whispered.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys this is the first chapter where I haven't followed an episode so please be nice, also if you want to know what the dragon mirror looks like the link is on my profile xx :D**


	12. Bailey Through the Looking Glass Part 2

11:30 PM...

Benny was sat cross legged in front of the mirror staring into it, there was no sign of Bailey and he was beginning to get scared "Okay am I the only one freaking out right now?" Benny exclaimed turning back to look at Ethan "No, I'm pretty much the same but one of us has to keep you calm" he replied, Benny rolled his eyes "I'm calm. I just don't like the fact that my girlfriend has about 20 minutes to get here otherwise she'll starve to death in a mirror world" he snapped, Ethan stared at Benny with a disturbed look

"Thanks for pointing that out Benny I didn't realise how dangerous this was" he said sarcastically "Don't take that tone with me dude I'm really not in the forgiving mood right now" Benny said annoyed "You need to calm down Benny" Ethan exclaimed, Benny sighed "I'm sorry Ethan, I just don't think I'd be able to live while knowing she's in there dying" he said in a calmer tone, Ethan nodded "I know Benny, but we have to stay calm and focus on the mirror. I wish I knew what she was doing" he said worriedly

"Me too, I can't imagine how scared she must be in there. Everything's the other way" Benny said staring at the mirror in deep thought "She's smart Benny I'm sure she'll make it" Ethan reasured trying to stay positive "I know, it's times like this I wonder why she's even my girlfriend. I mean she was hot before when she was human and then when she became a fledgling she was hotter. But now that she's a full vampire she's so gorgeous and could have any guy in our school. Why is she with me Ethan?" he asked,

Ethan sighed "Because you liked her before she was a vampire Benny, you went from her best friend to her boyfriend. No other guy can compete" he said, Benny nodded "If she doesn't come out of that mirror I think I'll go crazy Ethan. She's immortal she shouldn't die before me" he said shaking his head, Ethan's eyes widened "Now you know how she feels" he muttered, but Benny hear it "What do you mean?" he asked,

Ethan groaned but decided to tell him "Benny she's a vampire right? Well how you feel now, wondering if she'll be okay and hoping she survives. She probably feels like that everyday because she's practically indestructable and you're not. And then when Jesse hypnotized her and she nearly killed you imagine how guilty she probably feels? Heck I still hear her whimpering through the walls at night" he admitted,

Benny had turned his head by this point and his jaw had dropped "She never told me that" he whispered, Ethan shook his head "She's probably gonna kill me for telling you this but if the sun rises on vampires they turn into ash. That's why she didn't want to leave the warehouse, all the windows were boarded up and she was kind of sleeping in the darkest corner of the room. You need to know this stuff Benny, she's dealing with a lot right now and you don't even see it, just give her a break when she comes through that mirror okay?" Ethan asked,

it was the first time Ethan had ever been up front about Bailey with Benny and he was honestly surprised at how much Bailey was keeping from him "So why does she whimper at night E?" he asked curiously "Well I don't hear much but mostly it's stuff like 'I didn't mean too', 'I love you' and the most popular one is 'I would never change you'" he said, Benny shook his head

"She still feels guilty doesn't she? Every time she see's the scars on my neck add's to it" he said in realisation "Yeah but Benny she loves you and I think your the only thing keeping her sane right now, she's holding on tight and it's obvious she doesn't want to lose you anytime soon. But your gonna grow old Benny and all she can do is watch" Ethan said, Benny shook his head and chuckled "When did you turn into Yoda?" he asked, Ethan smiled "Around the time Bailey moved back in" he replied, Benny nodded and a noise caused him to turn around

"Oh thang god" he exclaimed when Bailey popped up in the mirror "Hey Benny" she greeted panting, she ran over to the mirror and knelt down "How much time do we got?" she asked nervously, Ethan glanced at his watch "5 minutes" he replied dropping next to Benny "Okay put your hands agains't the mirror, we need a supernatural connection to get you back through" Benny instructed, Bailey put her hand agains't the mirror and Ethan did the same "Sacaroth masnacaro" Benny said aiming his palm at the mirror, the edges glew bright pink and Ethan was able to grab Bailey's hand

"Come on" he exclaimed, she crawled through the mirror before tumbling off the edge of the couch and into Ethan's arms "Oh thank god" she gasped hugging him tight, they both sat up and looked at the mirror, it stayed bright pink for a few minutes before the glow dissapeared and the mirror turned normal, Benny and Ethan were in the mirror but Bailey wasn't "I've never been more glad to not see my own reflection" she said sighing, she looked up at Benny who had placed his book down on the table

"Benny" she exclaimed jumping up from the ground and running over to him, she threw her arms around his neck and her legs locked around his waist, he wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed "I'm so happy your okay" he whispered kissing the side of her head "Me too, I was so scared in there Benny" she replied nuzzling her head into his neck, Benny sighed happily and pulled back to face her "I'm so glad to see you" he said, she smiled "Same here, I love you so much" she said nuzzling her nose agains't his, he smiled and did the same

"I love you too" he said, they were both about to lean in when a coughing noise made them pull apart "Uh nice to see you Bailey, I'll be going home now" Ethan said awkwardly, Bailey giggled and got down from Benny "Thank you Ethan" she said, he nodded and turned to Benny "Nice chat" he said, Benny nodded knowingly and waved "Later E, thanks for the help" he said, Ethan waved back before leaving the house

"So what do you wanna do now?" Bailey asked loosely resting her arms around his neck "Well I wanna go upstairs and make up lost time but it's up to you really" he said smirking, Bailey rolled her eyes "Alright Mr Spell Master we'll go upstairs for a bit on one condition" she said, he nodded "You take down the mirror in your bedroom" she said, he laughed and nodded "Alright it's a deal" he said leaning down and pressing his lips agains't hers.


	13. Village of the Darned Part 1

I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen where Aunt Sam was talking to Ethan and Sarah "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked sitting next to Ethan "I'm babysitting the tornado twins" he said sighing "What? Oh no" I groaned "Don't worry Bailey everything'll be fine. Just call me if you smell smoke" Aunt Sam said slightly nervous, the doorbell rang and Aunt Sam left the room

"So I have to babysit you while you babysit two 9 year olds?" Sarah asked amused, Ethan nodded "Seriously how bad could they be?" she asked "Imagine a giant piranha that walks on land, now give it rabies and a brother. I'd rather babysit the piranha's" Ethan replied, Aunt Sam walked in with her friend along with the tornado twins

"Ethan you remember the twins? Their being so nice and quiet" her friend said, the boys walked into the dining room and sat at the table "Their up to something I know it, so let's go shall we before they yah know" she said taking Aunt Sam's arm and pulling her towards the door "Ooh kids drawing, real scary where should we hide?" Sarah asked mockingly

"I'm keeping this at the ready" Ethan said holding a soft dart gun "This is really weird, I usually have to hide upstairs when those boys come over. They came here last night and nearly trashed the house, they were only here for 10 minutes" I exclaimed watching the unusually quiet twins "Their so quiet" Sarah said "Too quiet, I bet their drawing up a plan to destroy us. Devising a sinister trap that at any second's gonna get us. Just wait for it...wait for it" Ethan said warningly

"Benny!" someone shouted right next to me, I acted on instinct and punched the person behind me "Sorry Benny" I said sheepishly as he clutched his stomach "Booyah" Rory exclaimed popping up behind the counter, Ethan shot him withe the gun and a toy dart stuck to Rory's forhead "Hey. Is this for me barfing down your chimney?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and turned to Benny "I'm so sorry" I said giggling nervously, he shook his head "It's fine Bail's. I should've known not to sneak up on a vampire" he said more to himself,

I smiled and ran my fingers up under his shirt until I reached where I hit him "Your sure?" I asked, he looked as though he was struggling with something "Mhmm" he said biting his lip rather hard, I giggled and pulled my hand out "Anyway I'm here to help battle the tornado twins" Rory said "Yeah me too are they here yet? I don't see anybody bleeding" Benny said looking around

"See for yourself. Hey boys this is Benny and Rory" Ethan said, the boys looked up at us "Hello Benny and Rory" they said at the same time before going back to their drawing "Wow. That is a tornado of weird" Rory said with wide eyes "Okay kids speaking in unison that's never good" Benny said facing us, there was a loud knocking behind us and we all jumped while spinning around "Are we going or what? I'm starving" Erica said annoyed "Coming Erica" Sarah said relieved "Wait going where?" Ethan asked nervously

"New rule from the council, they want us to hunt in pairs" Sarah said pulling on her bag "So I have to watch this vegetarian vampire pick up her blood salad from a delivery truck" Erica said "Beats watching you choose your meal..he's too stringy, he's too old, I hate her outfit" Sarah said mocking Erica "People with bad taste taste bad" Erica said in a duh tone "Anyway more stock less talk" she said inpatiently "Your supposed to be my backup, you can't leave me alone with them" Ethan said glancing at the twins

"What are you afraid their gonna color outside the lines?" Erica asked, Benny chuckled "I won't be long. And if you need backup I'm sure Jane can handle it. Right Jane?" Sarah asked "You betcha" Jane replied salutting "Sides you have Bailey too, later guys" Sarah said before leaving with Erica "Actually guys I have to go too, I haven't eaten since Tuesday so" I shrugged and grabbed my small satchel that held my nurse stuff

"I thought you have to hunt in pairs?" Ethan asked, I nodded "We do, there's this guy on the council I made friends with and he volunteered to be with me. He should be here soon actually" I replied, they all glanced at each other nervously "So who is this mystery guy?" Benny asked hesitatingly "His names Jake and he is so nice, sure he enjoys being a vampire and everything but he's a really nice guy" I explained,

Benny nodded slowly and the doorbell rang "That's him, bye guys" I waved while walking down the hallway "Jake" I smiled once I pulled open the door (Image of Jake is on my profile), he nodded "Hey Bailey, you ready?" he asked, I nodded and turned around to see the boys watching me "Later" I said closing the door behind me, we started walking down the street and I sighed

"Look, you don't have to stick around and wait for me to take blood from some guy. You can go eat your way if you want" I said, he shoved his hands into his front pockets and shrugged "I don't mind, sides chances are the council will kill me for leaving you alone" he said, I nodded in understanding "They still don't trust me huh?" I asked, he shook his head

"Not really. They think you'll go rogue vampire on us" he admitted, I laughed "I have a little more self control than' that. Besides they just don't like me because I won't show up to meeting unless I'm forced too and I won't bite people" I exclaimed, he chuckled "Fair enough. So why don't you bite people again?" he asked, I sighed

"When I was a fledgling a stronger vampire put me in a trance and forced me to drain my boyfriend. I stopped before I could kill him but I can't bring myself to bite anyone" I admitted shrugging "Yikes, anyway have you seen any people?" he asked as he stopped walking, I looked around the street and shook my head

"No actually, where are all the adults?" I asked confused "Maybe we should go further into town" he suggested, I nodded and smiled playfully "Race you" I said, apparently it was normal for the young vampires to be more playfull with other vamps, I was like it with Rory and Jake didn't seem to mind either "Alright, but I'm a lot older than' you" he said warningly,

I rolled my eyes "Your only 19" I said, he shrugged "I've been a vampire for a while Bailey" he said smirking, I smiled "Fine, but I'm still gonna race you" I said before speeding away.


	14. Village of the Darned Part 2

Next Day at School...

I walked through the empty hallways with Erica and Sarah feeling like hell, there was no success last night with finding food so I came home with nothing and now I was starving, well that and the lack of food gave each of us diffrerent side effects "There's the guys" Sarah said with relief, I looked down the hall and saw Ethan and Benny "Speaking of weak here comes the hot mess express" I heard Benny say with mock excitement,

he stood next to Ethan and they both jumped once Erica hissed at them "She's so hungry she can't control her fangs and I'm so hungry I can't control her" Sarah exclaimed, Erica covered her mouth with her hand and hissed at some guys walking past "What are you geeks gawking at?" she snapped, they dissapeared and I groaned while leaning agains't the lockers

"What's up with Bailey?" Ethan asked, I turned my head to look at him "I can't control my lust" I whined smashing my fists agains't the lockers, I was pretty sure I had left some heavy dents "What your blood lust?" he asked, I shook my head "No Ethan the other one" I snapped, his eyes widened "Ookay, well I'm safe" he said slightly relieved "Wait what's she going on about?" Benny asked very confused, as soon as he started talking I wanted to jump him "Well Benny, your girlfriend is sexually frustrated" Ethan said,

Benny's eyes also widened and he turned to me "So what does this mean?" he asked nervously "It means I wanna screw every guy I see" I exclaimed hissing afterwoods "I can usually keep it in check but my minds too focused on my stomach being empty" I whined "You guys hungry? You want some of my lunch it's fresh" Rory said holding a brown paper bag with something inside "No but I want something else" I said while staring at his neck, Erica smacked the bag out of his hands and he chased it down the hallway

"No rats we need real food and this town is running on empty" Sarah shouted "So just fly over to the next town and get some take out" Benny said shrugging "The vampire council say hunting outside of whitechappel can cause a turf war" Erica said boredly "Can't you just take a small nibble of a student?" Ethan asked, Erica's jaw dropped and I took a step forward

"Why you offering?" I asked hopefully "No not me" he exclaimed, I pouted and hissed in annoyence "Teenagers are full of junk food and hormones, do you have any idea what that can do to your skin?" Erica asked, she walked away and Sarah sighed "She's a picky eater and my blood delivery guy vanished, whatevers happening unhappen it" she demanded before following Erica

"Bailey if you want I could give you some of my blood" Ethan offered, I shook my head and groaned "No, I'm sorry I'm so snappy but I'm starving and seriously turned on by Benny right now. But I won't drink either of your blood" I said firmly whilee glancing at them both "What about your vampire friend Jake?" Ethan asked, Benny gave him a quick glare

"He didn't find anything last night either, he's probably with the council right now snacking on someone. The lucky asshole" I muttered, he nodded "Sorry Bail's, just hold on okay? And try not to cheat on Benny" he begged, I sighed "I'll try Ethan but vampires are very active creatures, it's like sharing a body with some kind of sex crazed demon that I can't get rid of. But I'll try not to go crazy" I replied, they both nodded "Thank's Bail's" Benny said, I nodded and stared at him for a moment

"You look really hot today" I said randomly, he smiled a little "Thanks you do to" he said giving me the one over, I whined "Benny please don't. I'm gonna find the girls. Bye guys" I said quickly before speeding away.

While Later...

I was walking down the street with the girls when loud shouting reached my ears, I turned my head and laughed at the sight "Wave to the camera guys your gonna be internet stars" Erica exclaimed video'ing them getting their butt's kicked by little kids with her phone

"Help this is serious!" Ethan shouted "Just a sec I'm enjoying watching you guys get your butt's kicked by ankle biters" she replied amused "Their biting my ankle!" Ethan screamed in pain "Okay this is serious" she said walking towards them, Erica sighed in dissapointment but we followed her anyway.

We were walking again but the boys were with us, I was stood next to Erica as far from Benny as possible "I think there's a tooth in my shoe" Benny said staring straight ahead "The one kid had braces" Ethan exclaimed, Erica rolled her eyes at him

"What their stronger than' they look okay?" he said "I could use a Molio myself, I wonder if I have any left" Benny said diggin through his bag, an aching pain ran through my stomach and I groaned while holding it "Don't talk about eating" Erica said angrily, she hissed at Ethan before falling to the ground "Benny your grandmas blood substitute I know it tastes like shoes but does she have any left?" Sarah asked as she gripped the collar of his shirt

"No Grandma is long gone she has a pack a day habit it Molio season, last time I touched her stuff she put a shrunken head in my lunch, that guy wouldn't shut up" he exclaimed, I sped in front of him and hissed "Benny I am starving, and even though I wanna do you over there on the bench you are starting to look very delicious and not in the way you want" I snapped, his eyes widened

"I guess we could go back to my place and have a look" he said nervously "No way, that alpha brat is hording every kid in town and now Jane's home all alone" Ethan said "We can't fight anyone when were this weak, you get Jane and we'll get food" Sarah said, Ethan nodded while Sarah and I helped Erica up "You okay?" I asked, she nodded and we let go before heading to Benny's.

At Benny's...

I was stood in the doorway of Benny's basement with Sarah and Erica while staring at him, his neck was completely bare and it wouldn't be too difficult to sink my fangs...no I couldn't think like that, I would never hurt Benny no matter how hungry "Ethan get over here I think Grandma left something that might be usefull" Benny said over the phone, he glanced back at us and gulped before turning his head again

"Also the girls are looking at me like I'm a burrito" he added nervously, Benny nodded and hung up the phone before leaning over the table to read his grandma's book "Hey Benny" I whispered moving so that I was close to him, he looked at me and nodded "Hey Bailey, you okay?" he asked worriedly, I nodded and shrugged

"Just thought I should let you know something" I said inocently while bending over to lean on the table "What's that Bail's?" he asked slightly nervous, I smiled a little "You're really hot when your concentrating" I said tilting my head, his eyes widened slightly and he glanced at me "Uh thanks" he muttered clearing his throat and turning back to the book, I sighed

"Benny" I sang with my mouth right next to his ear, he tensed and I ran my hand up his arm until it rested on his shoulder "Come on Benny I need you" I begged running the tip of my tongue down his neck "Okay Bailey easy" Benny said rather strained while grabbing my arms "You need to snap out of it, any other day you know I would help you with this but not like this" he said firmly, it was such a shame he was getting more and more hotter

"One little nibble" I whispered staring at the scars on his neck, I had marked him and he was mine now, no matter what anybody said Benny Weir was mine for good "Bailey snap out of it" he exclaimed shaking me a bit, I shook my head and sighed once I realised what I had done or thought of doing "I'm sorry Benny it's the bloodlust I can't help it" I whimpered, he sighed

"It's okay Bailey, but you may want to stay away from me for now" he said warningly, I nodded and moved to the other side of the room "Benny" Rory exclaimed jumping into the room "What are you doing? Only Benny can 'Benny" Benny said annoyed "Says you. Woah looks like grandma left mid snack attack" Rory said looking at the half eaten box of Molio's on the table

"Yeah but she left us this" Benny replied motioning to the book, Rory picked it up and looked at the cover "Sacred order of the mole, by Val Mudrap. Wow some of these moles look delicious" Rory exclaimed making me groan as my stomach rumbled "Skim through it, look for anything that could help us figure out what those moles are up to" Benny said, Rory nodded and Sarah spun around with something red in a vile "What about this Benny? It's red can't you make this into blood with one of your spells?" she asked hopefully

"That's not how it..." they cut him off by hissing and he jumped "Sure, let's give it a try" he said nervously, he said the spell and a pink light flew into the vile before dissapearing, Sarah took off the lid and swallowed some down before handing it to Erica who did the same "Here" she said handing to me, I sniffed it cautiously and gagged "I am not drinking that" I said firmly while giving it back to Benny, he took it and sighed

"Bailey you have to drink something" he said worriedly, I hissed and he jumped "Don't tell me what I have to do Benny or I swear to god..." I was cut off by Sarah who grabbed my arm and pulled me back "Bailey stop!" she shouted, I hissed at her but instead of being scared she hissed back "I'm just as hungry as you Bailey so don't test me" she snapped, I glared at her and shook my head "Fine, but I'm out of here" I snapped before storming out of the house.

Few Minutes Later...

I walked down the street feeling completely horrible, none of them deserved that back there but I couldn't control what I was saying, this blood lust thing was seriously starting to get on my nerves, I heard some shouting and I paused on the corner at the sight of 2 teenage boys playing with a shopping cart "Hmm finally" I exclaimed quietly, I heard the bushes rustling from behind me and I spun around,

I smelt another vampire and I hissed "Back of asshole this tables taken" I snapped, the mystery person came out from behind the bushes and smirked at me "Hungry Bailey?" he asked amused, I scowled "Get lost Jake I'm not in the mood" I snapped turning back around "You get snappy when your hungry...and horney" he said, I glared at him as he appeared next to me

"It's not my fault my vampire hormones are going nuts" I said annoyed, he chuckled "Yeah that happens, don't worry you'll learn to control it over time" he said reasuringly, I nodded "So, are the council starving or has the brat ordered take out?" I asked "No were hungry too" he replied, I turned my head in shock "But your so calm" I said, he smiled and shrugged

"After being a vampire for 50 years you kinda get used to it" he said, I nodded and turned my head back to the teenage boys "Junk food and hormones. Hell I'll risk it" I muttered walking towards them "Hey" I greeted, they both turned to me and smiled "Sup" one said nodding "No parents around huh? You up for something?" I asked, they both nodded quickly and I inwardly smirked

"Follow me then" I said leading them towards my house, I opened the door and took their hands "Come on" I said motioning them in, they followed me inside and I paused once I noticed people in the living room "Bailey? What's going on?" Ethan asked rubbing the back of his head, I winced and turned to look back at the guys "Uh..." I tried to think of something to say but I couldn't

"Really Bailey? Teenagers?" Erica exclaimed disgusted "Hey I'm starving okay, I'm weak I need this" I replied defensively "Sorry Bailey but your not drinking these guys. Get outta here" Benny said facing the boys, they chuckled

"Who are you?" one asked amused, Benny glared at them "I'm her boyfriend and unless you want me to turn you inside out you better get the fuck out of here" he said menacingly, the turned on feeling came back again and I bit my lip "Alright, god" they muttered slamming the door behind them "Come on guys Jane's got a good head start" Ethan said heading for the door, they all followed while I trailed behind.

At The Field...

We were stood behind a tree watching Jane and a bunch of other scout kids watching some girl with a weird staff "Okay guys drink this it may give you a boost" Benny said handing Sarah, me and Erica viles full of red liquid, I pulled off the cap and tossed it back while grimacing afterwards, it tastes pretty gross like onions mixed with mayonaise, but in the middle of that there was a delicious sweet taste that I had tasted before but I wasn't sure where

"All hail Muldvarp, and now we open the door to eternal freedom" the girl with the staff said, she pulled a brown piece of cloth off the end of the staff revealing that it was in fact a large key "Okay Muldvarp's the guardian of the door keeper of the key, we need to get the key away from her and she can't open that door. How do you girls feel?" Ethan asked glancing at each of us

"Better but I don't think I can fight" Sarah replied shaking her head "Me either" I added feeling my energy and self control come back but only a little "Okay then you guys get the kids out of here, I'll get Jane" he said, I nodded and the girls sped over while moving the kids away at the same time, I stayed near the boys and watched as the door opened revealing a weird tornado type thing

"Single file to eternal freedom" the girl said turning around, her smile fell as she noticed the kids were gone "Where are all my little ones?" she asked nervously "Their in better hands now" Ethan said "I got this" Benny said reasuringly, he aimed his palm out towards her and started to say a spell when she suddenly shot a red beam at him, Benny stumbled before falling to the floor

"Oh that stings, you guys are on your own" he said, I hissed to myself and my head snapped towards the girl "Your ruining my fun. Stop it" she demanded as Rory appeared in front of her "Why don't you make me" he said, she raised her eyebrows and shot him with a red beam, he winced but it took a few more to knock him down with him being a vampire, Rory had managed to grab her staff and she also fell to the floor at the same time he did "Ow my everything hurts" he moaned "Rory grab Jane" Ethan said,

he lunged for the staff at the same time the girl did "Stop it your cheating" she exclaimed, I didn't know why I did it, maybe because she hurt Benny but I sped behind her "Deal with it bitch" I snapped before sinking my fangs into her neck, her blood ran down my throat but it didn't taste like blood, it tasted tangy and disgusting "Ow let go!" she screamed, I pulled my head away from her neck and she spun around "No one hurts my boyfriend" I said angrily, I grabbed her and threw her in through the door

"No fair" she cried before slipping into the hole, Ethan shut the door afterwards and it dissapeared, as soon as it did I fell onto my hands and knees and threw up something black "Bailey you okay?" Sarah asked worriedly, I nodded and wiped my mouth "The little brat's blood was gross. Not the best" I replied shakily getting to my feet.

Next Day After School...

I was sat in my bedroom thinking over everything that happened yesterday when Benny walked in "Hey Bailey, you weren't in school today" he said worriedly, I nodded and sat up "Uh yeah, I woke up this morning and didn't feel like coming to school so I stayed in bed and convinced Aunt Sam I was sick" I explained, he nodded and sat next to me "I have something for you" he said digging through his bag, he pulled out 2 blood bags and handed them to me "What's this?" I asked as I placed them in my blanket covered lap

"My blood in a bag. I'll give you a refill anytime you need one no biting required" he said shrugging, I shook my head "Benny..." I started "No Bailey, you hate biting people and you can't go around knocking out adults and taking their blood. It's risky for you and at least this way no one will get hurt" he said cutting me off, I sighed and smiled a little

"Benny you didn't have to do this, after everything I put you through yesterday?" I asked surprised, he nodded "I don't know anything about being a vampire Bailey but I do know that you never asked for this, and what happened with Jesse wasn't your fault so you shouldn't feel like it is. It's not your fault, I'm still here and so is everybody else. I'm trying to make being a vampire easier for you Bailey" he admitted, I smiled and shook my head "Thank you Benny, so much" I sighed

"Your my girlfriend Bailey, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you" he said, I pulled back the thick blanket and straddled his lap while hugging him "I love you so much" I said kissing his cheek "I love you too" he said, I pulled back and got back under the blanket "You are way too good for me" I said holding up one of the bags "No I'm not, I just happen to be a sucker when it comes to you" he said putting an' arm around my shoulder,

I opened the small fridge next to me bed and placed the bags in there "I bet your glad I got you that fridge now huh?" he asked smirking, I closed the door and locked it before turning to him "Yeah I am, anyways wanna watch a movie with me?" I asked hopefully, he thought for a moment before nodding "Sure" he said, he stood up from the bed and I shuffled back until I was leaning agains't the headboard,

Benny took off his jacket and shoes before getting under the blanket and resting his head agains't my stomach, I used the remote to turn on the TV and flicked to one of the movie channels "It's okay if we watch this right?" I asked, he nodded and snuggled into my stomach while hugging my side "Yeah" he sighed, I had one arm around his shoulder while the other was resting on his arm, I started to run my right hand through his hair soothingly until I found he had fallen asleep "Night Benny" I whispered kissing the side of his head.


	15. Hottie Ho Tep Part 1

"Young prince Ho Tep died at the tender age of 18 but the ancient egyptians viewed death as a journey into another world" Mr G said from his spot behind the mummy, I sighed boredly and leaned further into Benny's side "What's with all the jars?" I asked curiously "You know the expression you can't take it with you?" Mr G asked, I nodded "Well they didn't" he explained, I grimaced

"Anyways this giftwrapped fellow here was arranged to marry a pharaoh's daughter but when he refused because he wasn't in love with her he pharaoh had him executed" Mr G said motioning to the mummified dude on the table in front of him "Bet she had one killer unibrow" Benny said, Rory let out a squeak of laughter and Sarah hit him on the arm, Benny winced and she turned back around

"According to these hyroglifics he vowed never to enter the afterlife without his true love" Mr G said, I smiled in thought "Either that or these are cleaning instructions" he said "Can I make a mummy for extra credit?" Rory asked hopefully, I turned my head to face him and I rolled my eyes "Ooh that wouldn't be encouraged" Mr G replied "Yes, that was not a no" Rory said excitedly while turning to us

"Anyways guys that is the end of the tour but feel free to stick around for as long as you want or you could leave cuz that's okay" Mr G said as all the students left the room, he followed while I stayed behind with Benny, Ethan, Rory and Sarah "He chose death over a life without love, that is so romantic" Sarah said dreamily "Well it was probably less romantic when they bottled up his organs" Ethan said,

I chuckled "And if were lucky one of these kars will have pancreas" Benny said, we all gave him a disgusted look and he shrugged "I used all of my grandma's ancient pancreas in a spell so I have to get some more before she finds out" he explained, I shuddered "Gross, what was it for?" Sarah asked disgustedy, he thought for a moment "Wizard stuff...you wouldn't understand. Cover me" he exclaimed,

I rolled my eyes and Benny went through the jars "Okay but make it quick" Ethan said nervously "You guys are asking for trouble, I don't want any part of this" Sarah said before leaving "Benny maybe she's right. It is stealing" Ethan said

"So? The museum stole it first. Think they asked raggedy andy here to raid his tomb? I don't think so" Benny said, I crossed my arms "Guys got a point" I said "Just trust me, no one will miss this" he reasured, he opened one of the jars and smiled "Bingo" he silently exclaimed, he tipped the jar and the pancreas fell into his clear plastic bag, I gagged "Okay c'mon genius" I muttered walking out of the room.

At Benny's...

"What is the big deal we collect weird stuff all the time" Benny moaned as we entered the magic room "Yeah when were fighting monsters, this time it's more like getting groceries" Sarah exclaimed as I sat down at the table "Oh c'mon it's nothing like that" Ethan said hesitatingly, she gave him a look and he sighed "Okay so it is but it's okay, everything worked out fine" he said leaning agains't the table, the door opened from behind me and I heard a muffled groaning, I turned and jumped out of my seat

"Oh my god" I exclaimed, the guys started screaming and we all backed up into the corner of the room, the mummy lunged forward but was pulled back by the bandage getting caught on something, he lunged forward again but the boys screamed less enthusiastic "Okay this is just getting pathetic" Ethan said "Yeah that last one was just a pitty scream" Benny admitted

"So what do we do?" I asked glancing back at them, Ethan grabbed the pancreas from Benny and held it up "Here mummy mummy, this is what you want isn't it" he said leading the mummy towards the closet, he opened the door and threw it in so that the mummy also went in, once it did Ethan slammed the door shut "Problem solved" Benny said "Benny we have to get this thing back to the museum" Ethan said annoyed "Uh Sarah or Bailey could fly him back in seconds" he said pointing to us

"Sounds fun, or we could go to class and you guys can clean up your own mess" she said "What? There's a monster on the loose and you're not gonna help us?" Ethan asked "Monster?" she asked rolling her eyes, she opened the closet door and the mummy just stared at her "Oh the mummy's attacking me I'm so scared" she said mockingly "Have fun" she said before speeding off, Ethan pushed the mummy back into the closet and turned to us "Great, what do we do now?" Benny asked

"I don't know, get the pancreas back to the museum and let the mummy follow it back" Ethan suggested "Right, that should work actually" Benny said a little surprised, I chuckled "Can we do it later?" I asked hopefully, Ethan shrugged "Not really, look Bail's why don't you and Benny get the pancreas to the museum and I'll get back to the school" he said, my eyes widened a little "Yeah I doubt that's a good idea E" I said crossing my arms "Bailey what's the worse that could happen?" he asked,

I thought for a moment "Point taken, just get back to the school" I said, he nodded and left the house leaving me with Benny and the mummy "So, you wanna get the pancreas back to the museum or d'you wanna do something else?" Benny asked wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, I smiled and leaned back agains't him "Do you really have to ask?" I asked turning to face him, he smirked

"Upstairs?" he asked, I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck before speeding us both up there "Serious rush" he gasped as I pushed him down on the couch, I rolled my eyes and straddled his waist "Perks of having a vampire girlfriend I guess" I said leaning down and crushing my lips agains't his.

* * *

Benny stared at the empty jars and I held a few bandages from the closet, the mummy had gotten out while we were busy and one of Benny's grandma's jars were empty "This is not good" I squeaked turning to face him "I know right" he chuckled nervously "This is why Ethan should never leave us alone, we always get distracted" I exclaimed, he clicked his tongue and smirked

"It was worth it though right?" he asked knowingly, I smiled a little while biting my lip earning a chuckle from him "Just call Ethan" I said rolling my eyes, he pulled out his phone and dialled _"Benny what's up?" _Ethan asked "The mummy is missing" Benny said _"What? Maybe he just yah know, Limped home" _Ethan said hopefully "No but it also ate most of my grandma's freaky bio leftovers" Benny said holding up the jar _"So it has a weird diet who cares?" _Ethan asked

"Well I checked to see if any of them could re-generate a mummy's body..." Benny started _"Can they do that?" _Ethan asked nervously "Try 10 dude we have a fully fleshed out mummy walking around" Benny exclaimed _"Where would it go?" _Ethana asked "What do you think I am the mummy whisperer?" Benny asked annoyed, I sat on the table and crossed one leg over the other, Ethan was quiet on the other line for a few seconds _"I think I just found our mummy" _he replied

"Are you sure?" Benny asked _"Yeah it's him" _Ethan replied "How can you tell?" Benny asked confused _"Because he's got the mummy version of a toilet paper tail_, _look you guys get here as fast as you can" _Ethan said before hanging up, Benny put his phone back in his pocket and turned to face me "Well we found our mummy, that was easy" he said shrugging, I nodded and leaned back on my hands

"We should get back to school right?" I asked dissapointedly, he sighed and nodded "Yeah, but we could get there really fast. I mean Ethan has everything under control so we could spare a few minutes" he said walking forward until he reached my legs

"Don't have to tell me twice" I said as he opened my legs to stand between them, I automatically locked them around his waist and my arms gripped the front of his shirt, he took each end of my scarf in both of his hands and moved it down until it was around my waist, he pulled it tightly so that I was trapped agains't him "As much as I would love to carry on with this we really have to get to school" I said quietly,

he sighed and bent down so that his head was resting on my shoulder "Really?" he whined, he started to nip at my neck and I cursed myself for letting him know where my weak spots were "Yeah...I think" I gasped as he started to nip harder and suck at the same spot "Then again it could wait" I whispered gripping his shirt tighter.

* * *

We stared into the cafeteria watching Sarah chat to our mummy "I can't believe he stole my clothes. Who does that?" he asked annoyed "You stole the guys pancreas" Ethan exclaimed "It's not like he was using it" Benny replied "Who's the new guy? Cute" Erica said, we turned around to face her and Ethan sighed "I guess if you're into older, charming more handsome guys" he said "Sarah is she's flirtin' up a storm" Erica said excitedly "Flirting? Yah think?" Ethan asked nervously while looking back into the cafeteria

"Wow, you guys are so oblivious" Erica said shaking her head, I chuckled "Well maybe he's just yah know, helping her with her egypt homework" Ethan said turning back around "Dude. He's the mummy" Benny said, Erica gave him a confused look "We kinda gave him a makeover" he said biting his bottom lip "Really? Can you makeover another one for me?" she asked hopefully

"I don't see why not" Benny replied "Guys we have to warn Sarah this guy is clearly too old for her" Ethan said "Oh c'mon what's the rush she's finally found a guy that she likes and if you tell her now she'll just pull a Sarah and get all freaked out" Erica said shrugging, I hmm'd in agreement "No. I have to put a stop to this" he said, she tilted her head and gave him a knowing look

"For Sarah's safety guys" he added entering the cafeteria, I rolled my eyes and watched Ethan talk to Sarah, she walked off with the mummy and I approached Ethan with Benny "The guys alive one day and he's already getting more chick's than' you" he said "This is by far the worst monster we have ever faced" Ethan said nervously, I sighed "Erica's right though E, just cuz your jealous doesn't mean you should get in the way of Sarah being happy. Let her enjoy herself for today, especially with a hot mummy" I said before leaving the cafeteria.


	16. Hottie Ho Tep Part 2

I was in my room lying down on my bed and I jumped when something landed next to me, I turned my head and saw a cute orange and white cat "Aww" I sighed stroking it's head, it purred and I heard the boys running down the stairs "Where did you come from?" I asked standing from my bed and looking down at the cat, it purred and rubbed itself agains't my bare thigh's, I smiled and picked it up holding it close to my chest "Let's see if the boys know" I said stroking the cat as I walked downstairs

"Ethan who's cat is this?" I asked as I walked into the living room, Benny was leaning agains't the arm of the couch and Ethan was talking quietly to Sarah "Hey you found him" Benny exclaimed looking at the cat, I shrugged and carried on petting it when something caught my eye "Hey Benny?" I asked walking towards him "Yeah Bail's?" he asked "What's the mummy doing here?" I asked a little nervous, he shrugged "Sarah brought him over" he explained, I nodded and the front door opened,

two large guys walked in dressed in weird egyptian clothing "Hah I found you at last. You may have vowed never to join the underworld without a bride but you may not join the living" one said aiming a spear at the mummy, Ethan and Benny were on either side of me crouched down behind the couch, I put the cat down on the table and stayed stood "You sure you got the right house?" Sarah asked from her spot behind the mummy "The eternal guards of the pharaoh, they swore to ensure that I would serve my sentence for eternity" Mummy boy explained

"Otherwise, what is the point in executing someone?" the other guard asked "It's time for a new line of work" Sarah said, she hissed and they flinched "Fear not Sarah, I shall deal with these vermin" Mummy boy said, he aimed a weird stick thing at the guards and a gold sparkling beam covered them, after a few seconds they dissapeared "Nice moves" Sarah said in awe

"I was totally about to do all that" Ethan said as he and Benny stood up, I rolled my eyes "Our victory is short lived, but the guards they'll live again. I've merely returned them to their tombs but they will not rest until I've returned home" Mummy boy said "So you're the mummy?" Sarah asked dissapointedly "We tried to tell you" Ethan said, she turned her head "You knew about this?" she asked angrily, Benny shrugged and she turned back around but hissed at the floor

"I wanted to tell you but I feared my being an' undead creature might frighten you away. I see now you have secrets of your own" he said motioning to her fangs "No don't, their beautifull" he said as she covered them, they both leaned forward but he paused when the cat meow'd, he dropped down to his knees "What's wrong?" Sarah asked worriedly "Are you allergic?" Ethan asked "Cats are the guardians of the after life, this one speaks to me" Mummy boy replied "Is it nap time?" Benny asked smiling,

Mummy boy stood up "In a manor of speaking. My apologies for bringing this trouble to your house, I must go" he said walking towards the door, Sarah followed him "Wait Hottie, where are you going?" she asked, I narrowed my eyes in confusion and turned to Benny "Is that his name?" I asked my eyes widening, he nodded and I turned back to face them "I've angered the gods by remaining on earth, it is time I departed this world for the next" Hottie replied "But we were just getting to know each other" she said slowly

"Sarah these large children you sit on may have stolen my pancreas" Hottie said glancing at us, Benny looked a little guilty while Ethan looked annoyed "But you have stolen my heart" he said putting a hand to Sarah's shoulder "Might we meet again so that we may seal our fate in the stars?" he asked

"Of course" Sarah said, he smiled and left the house "I don't care what you boys think, that has gotta be the most charming undead guy walking this planet" I exclaimed, Rory entered the house looking a little confused "Here Mr Kitty Kitty Kitty" he called, the cat purred slightly and I smiled "Hey guys, did I miss anything?" he asked, I shrugged.

* * *

"Can you believe that guy? Seal our fate in the stars really?" Ethan exclaimed as he walked into his bedroom followed by me and Benny, Sarah had left and Rory was downstairs with his pet cat "I know right? Sarah totally ate it up" Benny said sitting at Ethan's computer "Yeah well I bet he stole it from some corny old egyptian pop song or something" Ethan muttered typing at his computer

"Dude let it go, look rotting romeo's going back to ragsville and for once we don't have to do anything" Benny pointed out, Ethan thought for a moment and I sat on the edge of his bed "Yeah you're right. Well I promise from now on he's outta my mind" Ethan replied "Oh thank goodness" Benny sighed relieved while leaning his head back "Hah I got him" Ethan exclaimed

"Oh for goodness sakes what?" Benny asked annoyed while lowering his head to look at the computer "That whole fate in the stars line, he did steal it" Ethan said proudly, I walked towards the computer and looked at the wikipedia site "I'm so telling Sarah" he added

"Ancient egypt had pop songs?" Benny asked confused "Well not quite, it's from some ritual" Ethan said scrolling down the page "Uh oh, looks like it means he's taking Sarah to the underworld" he said worriedly "That club on Main Street? Lame" Benny said boredly, I giggled and Ethan gave him an' annoyed look "The other underworld" he said.

We finally reached the museum and Ethan jumped off the trolley "Thanks for the lift Rory" he said as Benny got out of it "I think I'm gonna be sick" he groaned "Halt, no one may disturb Hottie Ho Tep's journey to the underworld" one of the egyptian guards said holding their spears "Especially Sarah's male friend who cannot take a hint" the other said, I chuckled

"Wait so first you're tryna take him out and now you're chaperoning his date. What gives?" Benny asked confused "It is our duty to make sure he returns to the underworld, he's doing so" the guard said, Rory walked in front of us "I'll handle this" he said, my eyes widened a little in surprise and a cat was heard, Rory's head whipped to the left and he took off after his cat

"Rory now's not the time" Ethan exclaimed, Rory stumbled past us with his cat tearing at his face and the boys ran off to the other side of the road, I rolled my eyes and followed them "You got a spell for this?" Ethan asked turning to Benny "Like what?" Benny asked "I don't know something" Ethan replied "How about running? Running always seems to work" Benny said hopefully,

the guards came closer and I groaned "Do I have to do everything?" I shouted looking up, I shifted and hissed at the guards, they both flinched back and turned their heads as a truck came down the road "What is that?" One asked in awe, they both stood still causing the truck to slam right into them, it dissapeared and all that was left was their shoes "I guess that's one way to do it" I said shrugging "We showed them" Benny said, I rolled my eyes "Come on we need to find Sarah" Ethan said pushing past us "He really has a crush on her" I said shaking my head, Benny hmm'd in agreement and we ran after Ethan.

I ran into the egyptian room and found Sarah about to drink the tea "Sarah no" Ethan said loudly, Hotti stood up and she turned her head our way "Seriously?" she asked "Sarah if you drink that death juice it's a one way ticket to the underworld" Benny said "Hottie is that true?" she asked turning to face him "Sarah earthly life is but a fleeting dream. A new life awaits" he said, she stood from the chair "Save it for the afterlife, were done" she said angrily, he grabbed her arm

"I will not let you just walk away from destiny" he exclaimed "Hottie you're cute but you're not gonna stay cute if you don't let me go" she snapped, she hissed at him and begun walking towards us, he pulled out the stick again and created a gold forcefield around Sarah, she started to struggle as though she was stuck in place "Time to man up" Ethan said, he and Benny held out their fists and Hottie shot a gold beam towards something, gold beatles started to fly around the boys and they screamed,

I rolled my eyes "Sarah, we all have to go eventually" Hottie said as the boys ran around the room away from the bugs, I hissed and went to lunge for him when he shot a beam towards me, I was slammed agains't a wall and my arms were either side of me, I tried to move but I felt as though I was being held down "You immortals always think you're better than' everyone" he said angrily,

he aimed his palm towards a knife on the wall and it floated towards me, the knife hovered in front of my chest and I knew what he was going to do "Benny a little help" I whimpered as the knife got closer to my heart "Headgear is this yours?" Ethan asked holding a jar, he started to shake it and Hottie winced in pain "Cool it's like a voodoo doll in a jar" Benny exclaimed excitedly,

the tip of the knife touched my chest and I froze "Sarah please, you're breaking my heart" Hottie said as he clutched his stomach in pain, the force field around Sarah dissapeared along with my hold agains't the wall, I grabbed the knife and threw it away

"I'd say see you in the next life, but that's not going to happen" Sarah said, she pushed Hottie through the mummy coffin and slammed it shut afterwards, I sighed in relief "That was a harsh break up" Benny said, I glared at him "I am never letting you steal a pancreas ever again" I said annoyed, he rolled his eyes,


	17. Independence Daze Part 1

"Okay here we go. Don't you guys think you're getting a bit old for milk and cookies?" Aunt Sam asked placing a plate of cookies in the middle of the table "Maybe, but you're never too old for a cookie sandwich" Benny said putting 3 cookies together and taking a bite "Just when I think you've found every way there is to be disgusting, you've got another one" Sarah said grossed out "Yeah I know right? Grow up Benny" Ethan said eating a cookie, Benny's face fell and I stroked his cheek "I think it's cute" I said, he smiled

"Hello" a familiar voice greeted "Hello Evelyn come on in, what brings you here?" Sam asked as Benny's grandma entered the kitchen, Benny didn't look too happy about it "Well I just wanted to make sure Benny isn't making a mess" she replied, Benny's glass of milk tipped over spilling the milk on the floor "Do you have any napkins?" Benny's Grandma asked looking at Sam

"Stay put no problem I'll get some" she said before leaving the room "Grandma" Benny whined "Well. What d'you have to say for yourselves?" she asked leaning forward to whisper "It's an' easy explenation. Sarah didn't believe in trolls and Ethan an' Bailey bet me I couldn't conjure one. What was I supposed to do?" Benny exclaimed "You didn't conjure a troll you conjured a toll, cost me five bucks to get out of my living room" she said annoyed, I chuckled "Ha we told you you couldn't do it" Ethan said motioning to me aswell

"Here we go" Aunt Sam sighed coming back in, the cookie tray tipped over and they fell onto the floor "Benny" his grandma said, I rolled my eyes "It's okay I'll just go get the dust thingy, just be a sec" Sam said leaving the room again "Well at least I conjured a toll booth. Can any of you do that?" Benny asked glancing at each of us "No all Bailey and I do is fight things while you hide" Sarah said, I nodded "Yeah like every time you hide when that stupid robot dentist movie comes on" I said resting my hands on the table

"Cyberdontist came to our planet to fill our cavities with pain. At least I'm not hiding from myself" he said raising his eyebrows at me and Sarah "What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked slightly glaring "That you're vampire but are afraid to bite people" Ethan said, I whipped my head in his direction "Just so were clear I'm not scared of biting people. I'm scared of biting certain people" I admitted quickly glancing at Benny, none of them noticed though "And your so perfect?" Sarah asked looking at Ethan

"I'm just saying between Benny's mis-spelt magic and you girls's smash-happy strategy you'd all fail without my bulletproof genius plans" Ethan said, I narrowed my eyes "Oh please I could so live without those plans" I exclaimed "Stop. You four are a team" Benny's Grandma said, I sighed and Aunt Sam came back in "It's in the hall closet" she said going down the hall

"I sense a coming darkness, a force so powerfull.." Benny's grandma's voice faded out when he started nuzzling my neck with his nose, I giggled and he smiled at my reaction "You have to work together" Benny's Grandma exclaimed, Benny looked at her and nodded "Yeah" he said before turning back to me "Did you guys hear that thunder?" Aunt Sam asked, I shook my head and yawned before resting my head on Benny's shoulder.

The Next Day...

I carried one of the blood bags downstairs and carefully poured it into a colourfull juice bottle "Ethan c'mon we have to get to school!" I shouted, I didn't hear the usual thudding or moans of protest and it made me a little confused "Ethan?" I asked walking to the bottom of the stairs, I waited for a reply but none came "That's weird" I muttered going back into the kitchen, I put the cap onto the bottle and stuck it into my small grey satchell and headed off to school.

I soon arrived at school but found it deserted, exactly the same as the streets were when I took my usual route here, I was actually a little scared right now, I walked into my English class that I shared with the boys but found it also empty "Okay I think I'm early" I said in thought, I walked further down the hallway glancing in each classroom as I went..they were all the same, I unscrewed the cap of my bottle and swallowed some of Benny's blood

"Mmm" I moaned as I closed the bottle, I sighed and stood in place while inspecting the hallway "This is seriously frickin' freaky" I sang as I took slow steps down the hall "Hello?!" I called, I huffed and leaned agains't the lockers "This is probably Benny's fault" I said annoyed,

I walked further down the hall and pulled out my cell phone "C'mon Benny" I whispered holding the phone to my ear, it went all static and I winced "Idiot probably fried his phone again" I muttered shoving my phone back into my bag, I reached my locker and I shoved my bag in there making sure to take out my phone before I closed the locker "Hey Bail's" I jumped and spun around to see Benny smirking,

I glanced at his clothes and my eyes widened slightly, he was wearing a black t-shirt, dark jeans, black sneakers, black leather jacket and some dark shades that covered his eyes "Hey, Benny where is everyone?" I asked ignoring his bad boy look, he shrugged "Not sure, I just got here myself. I was looking for you of course" he replied, I tilted my head in confusion "You seem different" I said slowly and hesitatingly, he chuckled "I am, all thanks to you" he said, I raised my eyebrows still confused and he took off the sunglasses,

his iris's were bright yellow and I noticed he had fangs "Oh god" I squeaked taking slow steps backwards "What's wrong Bail's? Scared of something you created?" he asked teasingly while moving towards me, I shook my head "I didn't do that" I whispered, he rolled his eyes "Yeah you did Bail's, I'm still a spellmaster of course. But you gave me the immortality, strength, speed, flight and blood lust" he said, my eyes widened even further

"No, I wouldn't" I said backing myself into a wall, he sped in front of me and put his hands on either side of my body so I was trapped "Yeah you would, we were fooling around and you bit me halfway through. I hated you for a while but after that first taste of human blood it all became so much better Bailey. You and me together forever, that's what you wanted right Bail's?" he asked putting his face an' inch away from mine, I sighed "Not like this" I snapped before speeding away.


	18. Independence Daze Part 2

I stopped in the cafeteria and caught my breath, I had been running away from vampire Benny for what seemed like forever, I was seriously exausted "This is getting ridiculous Bail's" he shouted from somewhere in the school, he sounded near but my vampire hearing made it hard to tell "Come on Bailey, we'll have so much fun" he whispered in my ear while moving his hands to my hips, I sighed and bit my lip when he sucked my neck

"You're not Benny" I gasped, he stopped "I'm the Benny you want me to be, deep down you now that. You just have to stop and face what could happen Bail's, you need to realise there will always be a chance you'll bite the real me. And the sooner you get over it the better" he said,

I felt something sharp dragging along my neck and I shifted, I spun around and kicked him so that he went flying into the wall, it left a dent and he chuckled while adjusting his jacket "That was cute, you know I love it when you play rough Bail's" he said smirking, he sped in front of me and grabbed my throat "But I always win in the end" he said, I hissed and kicked him the balls before speeding away again.

I leaned agains't the wall outside the school and sighed, I was getting seriously cheesed off with Benny right now _"Bailey, can you hear me?" _Ethan's voice asked "Yeah, why can I hear you in my head?" I asked worriedly _"It's because he's holding one of your photos" _Benny's voice said, I narrowed my eyes _"Benny?" _Sarah's voice exclaimed, I sighed and actually wondered if I was losing it

_"Girls where are you?" _Ethan asked, I looked around "I'm outside the school, I think I got trapped in the mirror again" I replied in thought _"Where are you? There's no one in this town anywhere apart from my evil twin who's hunting me" _Sarah said _"At least your problem is hot I'm being chased by Cyberdontist. That drill is way scarier up close"_ Benny said, I rolled my eyes _"Wait, your both being attacked? I'm completely alone" _Ethan said _"Good for you" _Benny said sarcastically _"Look guys I have an' idea just meet me in the lounge as soon as you can okay?" _Ethan asked, I groaned

"Fine" I whined, I sped into the school lounge and saw Ethan along with the other two, they were all see through though..like a ghost "I can see you" I said relived "Is that my compact?" Sarah asked, Ethan nodded and I found he was holding Benny's gym shorts and a photo, I couldn't see it with all his moving "Yeah grab onto it, Benny grab your shorts and Bail's grab the photo" he instructed, I took hold of it and after a lot of tugging Ethan pulled us through some invisible wall, I sighed in relief

"Thank god, what's the photo of anyway?" I asked looking at it, it was from before I was turned and I recognized it as the picture from my locker, it had me with my arms around Ethan and Benny in the front yard on his porch, the photo was taken about a week before I got bit "To talk to you guys I had to find an' object with an' emotional conection. I searched your locker and tried the photo" Ethan explained slightly sympathetic, I smiled a little "Okay now were trapped here together, not much of an' upgrade" Sarah said

"Guys we have to move, I'm being chased by a guy with no face and shoots lava fireballs" Ethan said, I nodded and the doors opened, in walked the cloaked guy, Cyberdontist and a very evil looking Sarah "I can't believe it, my worst nightmare, a pyro juggler and a way cooler version of Sarah" Benny said "Hey" she exclaimed insultedly, I looked for vampire Benny but he wasn't around "Well guys, at least we'll be destoryed together" Ethan said nervously "That's your upside?" I asked, a fireball was thrown our way and I sped behind the counter.

Few Minutes Later...

We ran into the classroom and pinned ourselves agains't the wall so the fears couldn't see us through the door window, they tried to open the door but Ethan held the handle "So were just gonna stand here and wait?" Sarah asked quietly "Were not waiting, were hiding it's a much better plan" Benny said "I should just go out there and..." "And what? get roughed up by yourself?" Benny asked cutting her off

"You can't even magic yourself out of a dentist appointment" she retorted, I rolled my eyes "Guys this isn't helping" Ethan said "Well why don't you go out there and touch hoodie-mcfire hands to get a vision" Benny snapped "Shut up" I groaned, they all turned to me and I regretted my outburts "No, it's not like your getting chased by your greatest fear' Benny exclaimed, I narrowed my eyes

"That's strange, why aren't you getting chased by something Bail's?" Sarah asked skeptically, I shrugged "Look we can't defeat them by ourselves, we have to come at them together. Sarah how can we stop you?" Ethan asked calmly "That's not me, that's the me I don't want to be" she replied "Why not?" Ethan asked "Why not? Because she doesn't have a concience and she eats people" she exclaimed "Okay, let's start with that" Ethan said, I sighed and stopped listening as they devised a plan, I had no idea where Vampire Benny was but it was scaring the crap out of me.

Sarah popped up behind her vampire self and staked her, she dissapeared and Ethan stood from the floor with Benny, I had been hiding behind the wall watching the whole thing "That's one down" Sarah said relieved "Too bad, I kinda liked her boots" she added "You know for the record, she had a much hotter look" Benny said, I crossed my arms "Benny" Ethan said "What?" he asked shrugging

"Hey, I think I do pretty well for someone who can't use a mirror" Sarah said pointing the stake at him "Point taken" he said smiling, something sped past me causing my hair to move slightly and I spun around, Vampire Benny was stood behind me and Sarah smirking "Hey babe" he winked looking at me, I rolled my eyes "Bailey what's going on?" Ethan asked nervously, I sighed

"This is what I've been running from" I admitted glancing back at them "You're scared of me?" Benny asked surprised, I shook my head and Vampire Benny's eyes turned yellow while his fangs grew "She's scared of turning you" Sarah said in realisation, I nodded "Yikes, did I really use to look like that?" Vampire Benny asked looking at real Benny "Yeah you did...I seriously rock the vampire look" Benny said smiling, I glared at him "Not the time, and I will never turn you" I snapped turning back around

"Oh but you will" Vampire Benny said proudly, I held my hand out to Sarah "Stake" I demanded, she hesitatingly put it in my hand and I walked towards Vampire Benny "You can't hurt me Bail's, you love us too much" he said motioning to real Benny, I looked back at Benny and smiled "Your wrong" I shrugged turning back to face him "I would never hurt him, but you're different" I snapped, I shoved the stake through his chest and held back tears as he dissapeared "Bail's you okay?" Ethan asked, I nodded and we headed back to the classroom.

"Magic doesn't work on dentists?" Sarah asked confused "He's not just a dentist" Ethan pointed out "He's a computer" Benny added "Wait computers are all about logic, so maybe that's where we hit him" Ethan said in thought "I'd rather hit him with a train, but that's okay" Benny said shrugging, we walked out into the hallway and the dentist guy approached Sarah

"This is animal cruelty to you right?" she asked crushing her cell phone, he lunged forward and she gripped his arms "Hey cyberdork why do we park in a driveway and drive in a parkway?" Ethan asked, I narrowed my eyes both confused and annoyed "Your mission is not to accept this mission do you accept?" he asked, the robot started to freak out "It's working" Sarah told him,

Benny smiled and Ethan started talking again "Why do you have to put coffee inside a coffee maker? Doesn't it make the coffee?" he asked, I tilted my head in thought "Benny c'mon" Ethan said motioning to the robot "Once I ate a whole half a pizza..a whole half" he exclaimed, the robot started shaking and a few seconds after shut down "Yes it worked, I knew he couldn't handle logic paradoxes" Ethan exclaimed proudly

"Actually I just found his off switch, it was here the whole time" Sarah said sheepishly "Let's go" Ethan said, Sarah followed him down the hall and Benny stopped them "Hey guys wait" he called, we all turned to face him "I wonder if we can play video games on this thing" he said excitedly while looking at the robot, they both carried on walking and I grabbed his arm "Come on Benny" I giggled dragging him down the hall.

We were walking and I was trying to figure out how to get out of here "So me, Bailey and Sarah were all chased by things were afraid of. So who's the pyro in the bathrobe?" Benny asked motioning to Ethan's fear "I don't recognize him from any of me top ten nightmares" Ethan replied shrugging "So if you don't know what he is then how do we stop him?" I asked, he thought for a moment

"Maybe we don't have to, if I pulled you guys into this world.." he started "Then maybe someone in the real world can pull us back there" Benny finished "Maybe. Yes. I don't know, we need to find an' emotionally charged object" Ethan said "Maybe Erica has something in her locker" Benny suggested "Please half the stuff in Erica's locker isn't even hers" Sarah said rolling her eyes "I know where we need to go" Ethan said in realisation, he led us to Rory's locker and I gave him a confused look

"Good thing I know Rory's combination" Benny said proudly, I rolled my eyes "Yeah me too" I said boredly, I grabbed the lock and ripped it off before opening the locker "Well I gotta be honest, I thought there'd be more toys" Sarah said "Ah, hello little buddy" Ethan said pulling a weird gorilla puppet out of the locker "You must be kinda lonely, not for long" Ethan said closing the locker, he looked down at the puppet and it glew pink for a second "Rory. Rory you in there?" he asked hopefully

_"What's that vampire sasquatch? You sound like Ethan" _Rory's voice said as I touched the gorilla "This is Ethan. Were trapped in an' alternate dimention" Ethan said _"Woah Rory I think I've been hanging out with you for too long" _Erica's voice said, Benny motioned down the hall and a fire ball flew our way, we all jumped out of the way and it burnt the lockers "We are being chased by a flamethrower you have to get us out of here" Benny screamed into the puppet _"Only if the girls sign my council application" _Erica replied,

I rolled my eyes "Wasn't that due like a month ago?" Sarah exclaimed _"What? I have been hanging out with Rory and his doll all day for no reason?" _Erica shouted "Just meet us in front of the school right now" Ethan demanded, we started running again and once we arrived a see through Rory and Erica popped up "Wow, digging the ghost look" Rory said nodding "But you're the ghosts" Benny said in confusion "Look guys were all ghosts, just grab vampire sasquatch" Ethan instructed "I already got him" Rory said hugging his teddy

"The ghost one genius" Sarah said annoyed, Erica grabbed onto the sasquatch and Rory grabbed onto her, after a few tugs they pulled us through into the real world "I never thought I'd be so happy to see all these people" I said looking at all the students "Ta da" Benny exclaimed at all the staring kids, they clapped and I chuckled.

* * *

"...And he was all drilly drilly, and I didn't cry once" Benny said smiling, we were all in my kitchen explaining to Benny's grandma what happened to us "But we worked together" Sarah said "And we got out alive, but I guess you already knew that part" Ethan added handing Benny's Grandma a cup of tea "Well I'm glad you learnt your lesson. Even if it took flinging you into four private dimensions" she replied,

I gaped and Ethan choked on his tea "What?" we all exclaimed in sync "Oh relax, you were never in any real danger" she reasured "Tell that to the crazy robots and evil Sarah and Benny's" Benny said annoyed "Dial it down grandma" he said "Cowboy up Benny, those aire your fears, you needed a reason to work together" she said, I shrugged and nodded

"So who was that faceless guy in the hoodie throwing fire balls at me?" Ethan asked "What? You were supposed to be alone. Your fear is losing those closest to you" she replied with wide eyes "Well yeah that used to be my fear, now it's fireball throwing guy" he said "There shouldn't have been anyone there with you" she said nervously, I wrung my hands nervously and she looked out the window

"This has something to do with the darkness I feel, trouble is coming" she said, I sighed and Ethan glanced at me and Sarah nervously "Any of those cookies left?" Benny asked, I gave him an' annoyed look "Cuz if I don't get some cookies then were gonna be in trouble" he said chuckling, I smiled and rolled my eyes


	19. Siren Song Part 1

"Guys I'm so bored" I groaned staring up at Ethan's ceiling, he was playing some video game with Benny and they were both completely blanking me "Why don't you go out and eat someone?" Benny asked not really paying attention to what he was saying, I rolled over onto my stomach "So it'd be okay if I went out and drank your grandma?" I asked, he shrugged "Yeah...wait what?" he exclaimed glancing back at me, I rolled my eyes as he turned back to the game, my phone started to ring and I looked at the caller ID

"Hey Rorster" I greeted cheerfully _"Hey Bail's, you got 20 minutes before MC monster bat drops the beats from the streets and schools these fools" _he sang, I narrowed my eyes in confusion "Who is it Bail's?" Benny asked _"MC monster bat, that's me...Rory. I'm signing up for the school talent show" _he recapped, I sighed "Rory said he's mc'ing at the opening night tonight. You boys wanna go?" I asked boredly, Benny laughed _"There's a really hot girl going on first, not as hot as you Bailey but still" _Rory said, I giggled

"Oh Rory I do love you, he said there's a hot girl going on first" I told them, Benny's head whipped around "Does she have one of them awesome flying V guitars?" Benny asked hopefully, I asked Rory the same thing "Nope" I said looking at the boys "I'm out sounds emo" Benny said dissapointedly "Sorry Rorster the guys are busy" I said apologetically

_"Can you come Bail's?" _he asked almost pleadingly, I thought for a moment "I guess I could show" I sighed _"Yes, hurry up Bail's. I'll see you in 5" _he exclaimed before hanging up, I put my phone into my pocket and jumped off Ethan's bed "Later guys" I said opening the door "Wait, where you goin'?" Ethan asked, I looked back to see they had paused the game and were both watching me "I'm going to hang with Rory" I shrugged, they both nodded "O..kay. Try not to get staked" Benny said a little annoyed,

I rolled my eyes as he turned to face the computer screen, Ethan gave me a sympathetic look and I sighed before walking up to Benny, I leaned down and wrapped my arms around him so that they rested on his chest "I love you Benny" I said quietly, he turned his head to face me

"Love you too Bail's" he said, I smiled a little and kissed him softly "Bye gorgeous" I muttered standing straight, he looked over the moon while Ethan looked a little grossed out "Stop stressin cuz, soon it'll be you and someone" I said ruffling his hair, I made my way towards the door "Maybe Sarah" I sang before leaving the room.

* * *

The Next Day...

"She destroyed the audience, I tried to destroy the paramedics when they showed up but they asked me to be quiet while they worked" Rory said glancing at the floor "So the entire football teams in the hospital? No wonder there's so much room in the hallways" Ethan said happily

"Luxurious and wedgie free" Benny exclaimed "If she can work a crowd like that she's gonna own the talent show this week" Rory said, I leaned agains't the lockers boredly "Pshh, the judges will have some blown minds after they see my fruit juggling" Benny said dramatically while pulling 3 apples out of his locker, he muttered some weird circus music and threw each apple into the air,

they all dissapeared from his magic and I chuckled "Pretty good huh?" he asked proudly, I nodded "There she is. Her name is Serena" Rory said, I looked to my left and saw the girl whisper something in Marty's ear, he walked up behind a large guy and wedgied him before throwing him into a room "Wow, Marty's usually the wedgie not the wedger" Ethan said in shock

_"Attention students the talent show try-outs are starting in the school auditorium, I know I can't wait. And somehow I will, that is all" _The vice principal said over the speaker "Alright, time to get my juggle on" Benny said "I hope you can juggle better than I spin bro, MC bat takes no p..p..p prisoners" Rory said before weirdly dancing and walking down the hall "Talent shows really make my friends weird" I said shaking my head

"So if the talent show ended early where were you for like 2 hours?" Ethan asked confused, I shrugged "I went out for a snack with Rory, well he had a snack and I watched. After that we flew around and then talked for a bit, who knew I could have a good conversation with Rory?" I chuckled before leaving myself.

With Ethan and Benny...

The apples fell out of the air barely missing Ethan as they hit the floor, Benny clenched his fists "Dude you okay?" Ethan asked a little worried, Benny shook his head "Not really, do you realise what happened last night?" he asked angrily, Ethan's eyes widened slightly "Not really" he squeaked "Rory took my girlfriend out on a date" Benny shouted leaning agains't the lockers

"Dude it was not a date" Ethan said rolling his eyes, Benny glared "It so was a date. A vampire date. He took her out for a snack and then they hung out afterwards, it sounds like a date to me" he snapped, Ethan groaned "Benny you cannot start this again, you know Bailey wouldn't do anything with Rory. You have some serious trust issues" he said crossing his arms "I do not" Benny exclaimed, he sighed afterwards

"Okay maybe a little. But c'mon have you seen those guys together? Their practically made for each other" he whined "No it just seems that way because their both vampires and have something in common. Benny you should see how happy she is when you're around, as much as it creeps me out you guys are cute together" Ethan admitted, Benny nodded "I guess. Anyway I have to get to the auditorium. Later man" Benny said before walking away, Ethan sighed and turned back to his locker.

Bailey's POV, Later On...

I walked down the hall in time to see Benny and Ethan squirt Serena with a water gun, my eyes widened and I laughed "Okay not a mermaid my bad" Benny exclaimed, he ducked as she went to slap him and Ethan caught her wrist, his eyes flashed white and he fell to the floor

"I can't waste time with dweebs I've got songs of pain to bring to everyone!" Seren shouted as she stormed down the hall, I tilted my head in confusion but approached the boys "Ethan you okay?" I asked worriedly, he was clutching his ears and making sounds of pain "Deffinatly not a mermaid" he whimpered, I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

* * *

Ethan's House...

I helped Benny get Ethan home and we took him up to his bedroom "Your eyes are fine, your eyes are good you're gonna be fine" Benny muttered as we entered the room "Look it's nice and dark in here, like a sensory deprevation chamber" he said opening Ethan's closet

"What?!" Ethan shouted still holding his ears "Stay in until your ears stop ringing, put these on" Benny said handing Ethan a pair of large headphones, he pushed him into the closet "Good boy that's a good boy" he said as he shut the door "It's dark in here" Ethan whined "No don't worry, I'll be right here if you need me" Benny said through the door, I sat down at the computer chair

"Playing your video games and making out with your cousin" Benny said happily as he walked towards me "I got that new myth monsters game" Ethan shouted from inside the closet, Benny's arms rested on my chest and he nuzzled my neck "You bought myth monsters mayhem? These monsters are so lame" Benny exclaimed making out with my neck, I giggled and picked up the video game case

"Siren song, blasts the brains of her opponents making them go biserk. Sounds kinda cool" I coomented reading the back, Benny froze and removed his mouth from my neck 'What? Ethan what if Serena is a siren?" Benny asked looking at the closet door "We should analyze one of her songs and see if has any supernatural mojo coming off of it" he said excitedly

"Benny I just had an' idea. Maybe Serena's a siren, like from ancient greece, we should analyze her song" Ethan shouted "What? No that was my idea, Benny thought of it first. I'm going to build the equipment" Benny said "I have to get started on this equipment" Ethan shouted, Benny huffed 'C'mon" he whined, I chuckled.


	20. Siren Song Part 2

"Serena's voice is full of acoustic paranormal energy, she's affecting people's brains" Ethan said staring at the sound wave monitor on his computer "Bailey" he said, I sighed and sat down on the wooden chair with the brain scanner around my head "Why me again?" I asked a little nervous "You're the calmest person I know and you haven't heard Serena's voice yet right?" he asked, I shook my head

"Then it's an' accurate test" he shrugged, I glanced back at Benny who was fiddling with the machine that my wires were attached to "Please tell me you know what you're doing" I begged "I won't hurt you Bailey" he reausured, I knew I could trust him so I nodded "Okay so this is Bailey's current brain wave pattern, pretty calm" Ethan said looking at the scan of my brain on the computer screen

"I'd be calmer if I wasn't attached to wires" I said a little irritated "Play a bit of classical music" Benny said, some slow music came through my heaphones and I struggled to keep my eyes open, it was quite soothing "But let's see what happens when I play some of Serena's song" Benny said, a pretty voice replaced the old song and I felt anger flood my emotions, I hissed and lunged for Rory,

the song instantly stopped and I felt more calm "And she tries to kill Rory" Sarah said pushing me back into the seat, I sighed "So Serena's a siren, how do we stop her?" I asked shrugging "Well according to greek mythology and wikipedia the sirens lost a singing conest to the muse's and were destroyed by their own jealousy" Ethan explained "Too bad we don't know the muse's agent" Rory said falling down onto Ethan's bed "What if we become the muse's?" Ethan suggested,

my head tilted in confusion "We get into that talent show, and when she turns on us we use her own song agains't her" he said nodding "How? I mean what if she likes her own 'Haaah' voice?" Benny asked doing a weird creepy noise "We could rig up a phase inverter and send a negative image of her own evil harmonics right back at her" Ethan exclaimed

"Yeah the old evil harmonic phase invertor trick. Good work" Benny said "Yeah we should totally invert her phase. But how do we get on the show and be good enough to make her jealous?" Rory asked "And we'd have to be really close for the phase inverter to work" Benny added "Simple. Music today is all done on computers, we just gotta figure out the perfect song" Ethan said casually

"O..kay, well just incase you guys don't became the hottest boyband of all time I'll go tell Erica we need some more kicks in our dance routine" Sarah said standing from her chair "Good idea" Ethan agreed as she left the room "Yeah I'm gonna go too" I said carefully pulling the head monitor off my head

"Where you goin'?" Benny asked curiously, I rolled my eyes "Next door, I'm tired but I'll probably be up for another hour. Maybe I'll see you guys later" I said hopefully while looking directly at Benny, he nodded smiling and I hugged them all "Night guys" I waved "Night Bailey" the said in sync, I chuckled and entered my room.

* * *

The Talent Show...

I was in the auditorium with Rory's mom and Benny's grandma...I felt a little awkward "Rory is just so talented, he can't stick with a single hobby for more than' a week because it doesnt challenge him anymore" his mom said excitedly, I nodded and Benny's grandma carried on with her knitting nodding occasionally "Recently he's very into volunteering at petting zoo's" she said

"That's great stuff Vivian" Benny's grandma said lowering the volume on her hearing aid, I wished I could do that right now, now I knew where Rory got his hyperactiveness from "He really likes the smaller animals. I bet you he's gonna be a vet when he grows up" she said turning to me, I nodded and shuffled in my seat, I always got fidgety when I was in the same place for a while

"So Bailey how long have you known Rory?" she asked cheerfully "About a year now" I replied in thought "I'm so glad he met you, he seems more energetic now" she exclaimed, I nodded again "That's good to know" I said resting my hands in my lap "You seem like a very nice girl, it's such a shame he couldn't find a girlfriend sooner" she said, my eyes widened and my head whipped in her direction

"Say what now?" I squeaked "He told us all about how he asked you on a date the other night and you said yes. I nearly killed him for coming home late but when he explained that he was going out with his girlfriend I let him off" she giggled, I nodded still a bit surprised and turned to face the stage, after Marty's magic show the boys ran on and I clapped with everyone else,

Ethan started singing while Benny was on drums and Rory was on keyboard, I shuffled down in my seat and covered my eyes, Rory started to rap and I shook my head "Yeah pop and lock honey!" Vivian shouted, Rory did the worm and I was actually quite surprised at the good attention they were getting from the rest of the audience, the music stopped suddenly and Serena walked onto the stage,

I put on a thick pair of head phones and yanked the music up on my I-pod, I ran around to get on the stage and Erica threw one of the speakers, I caught it before it hit Ethan's machine and I carefully lowered it, Sarah said something before dragging Erica backstage, soon enough the whole audience minus Benny's Grandma were throwing punches at each other

"Take your time guys" I exclaimed as they fiddled with the machine, Serena suddenly fell to her knees wincing, that could only mean the machine was working, the red stage curtains closed and Serena turned purple before exploding, I turned off my I-pod and took off the headphones "That was intense" Ethan said with wide eyes "Well guys, I think we just recorded our first number one" Benny exclaimed excitedly, I rolled my eyes and walked off the stage.


	21. Jockenstein Part 1

I landed on the ground next to Rory and Sarah soon joined us, a little less gracefully though "That's the last time I take flying tests from you Rory it's like you flew into that bird on purpose" she exclaimed "I was hungry" Rory replied pulling some feathers out of his mouth, I rolled my eyes "Where are we?" Sarah asked a little nervous, I looked around and found we were in a field of some sort with overgrown grass

"It looks like the old cemetary" Rory said glancing at the graves in random places "D'you smell something?" Sarah asked as we walked forward "All I smell is pigeon" Rory said he sneezed and a few more feathers came out of his mouth, I rolled my eyes again and a disgusting smell flooded my nose "God what is that?" I asked grimacing "It's totally coming from over there" Sarah said pointing to the nearby trees

"Yup, I smell it now" Rory said disgustedly, I could see some guy digging up one of the graves and he suddenly held up a saw, my eyes widened and I glanced at the other two "That's a whole new kind of awkward" Sarah said still watching the man "Do I wet myself or vomit?" Rory asked, I shook my head "Neither. But I'm sure we could do with more flying tips" I said nervously, I seriously wanted to get out of this creepy place "I agree" Sarah said in the same tone, Rory nodded and we all shot up into the sky.

* * *

Next Day at School...

I walked into the cafeteria with Sarah discussing last nights events, I was still a little creeped out by it "There's the guys" she said nodding, I looked to see Ethan and Benny sat at the table wearing Hockey jersey's, we walked over and I fell into the chair next to Ethan

"You guys will never believe what happened to us last night" Sarah started, some big dude in a helmet next to us groaned and I raised my eyebrow "Who's this guy?" I asked "This is Boltz" Ethan introduced "Cuz he's faster than' lightening" Benny added, I nodded "O..kay. What's with the shirts guys? It's not halloween yet" I said resting my head on my fist "We made the hockey team" Ethan said proudly, my jaw dropped "What? That's great, so you guys are like water boys or something?" Sarah asked being the first to recover from the shock

"No, we happen to be players" Ethan exclaimed, my mouth shut but I was still quite surprised "Yeah and this is the players table, so unless you're one of our hockey groupies" Benny said motioning behind Sarah, I looked to see two girls smile and wave at them "Yeah I'm so not on that team" Sarah said before leaving, I glared at the girls and they immediatly turned away

"Well thanks Benny. You just served me lunch" I said cheerfully while standing from the chair "What? Bailey no I thought you had blood" he whined, I shrugged "I do, doesn't mean I can't have fun" I giggled, I knew it would wind him up but if he could get jealous about Rory I could get jealous about the hockey girls

"Bailey c'mon" Ethan sighed knowing what was going on, I shrugged again "No E I'm a vampire right? I should start feeding like one. Especially on Benny's groupies" I said snappish at the end, Benny's eyes widened and I stormed away.

I was walking through the school bored and slightly pissed when Rory appeared "Hey Bail's" he greeted, I nodded and he handed me a piece of paper "From the council, and it's not good" he said shaking his head, I sighed and opened up the note "You have got to be kidding me" I exclaimed looking back at Rory "Oh their serious" he confirmed, I groaned

"Why the hell would I be drinking dead people? That's so frickin gross" I said folding up the note "I know right?" he said nodding, I nodded and sighed again "Best get to the council right?" I asked uninthusiastically, he shrugged "Dont worry Bail's, it'll be fine" he reausred, I smiled and hugged him

"Thanks Rorster" I said as he rubbed my back, I pulled away and smiled a little "You want me to come with?" he asked, I shook my head "Nah, go find the guys or something. I'll be fine" I said rubbing his arm, he nodded and I left the school.

* * *

At The Meeting...

I walked into the dark room lit up by fire torches and found Sarah also in the room, the little vampire brat and her two goons were sat behind the desk "Hey Sarah" I said slowly and a little confused, I stood next to her and she looked as confused as I did "Sarah, Bailey. You've been accused of Necro Gluto" Vampire brat said, I tilted my head "What?" I asked

"Yeah I thought we were being accused of draining dead people" Sarah exclaimed "That's what Necro Gluto means. Don't you kids learn Latin anymore?" Vampire brat asked shaking her head, I rolled my eyes "Whatever it's called we didn't do it. First of all gross and second of all eww" Sarah said disgustedly "Those are both valid points but we know you were in the graveyard. We found your hair clip" Vampire brat said holding up a silver hair clip "Okay fine I was there but I didn't do anything. Ask Rory he was there too" Sarah exclaimed

"We did, he said he was on a date with Bailey and that she brought you" Vampire brat said, I groaned "He what?" Sarah asked with narrowed eyes "We didn't belive it either, that's why Bailey also stands accused. That and the fact that you two are the only vampires who won't bite anyone living. It gives us more suspicion" Vampire brat explained "I am so going to kill him" I muttered

"This is a serious crime. Feeding on the dead can bring a sickness to the whole vampire community" she said "Look the only thing I've been drinking is my boyfriends blood in a blood bag and Sarah only drinks bottled plazma. We have nothing to do with the grave robbing. But we might have seen the guy that is" I said glancing at Sarah, she nodded

"Very well, you can have 48 hours to catch the grave robber and prove your inoccence" Vampire brat said, I nodded "Okay" Sarah sighed, we both turned to leave but I paused "What if we don't succeed in 48 hours?" I asked nervously "We would have to kill the virus inside you before it spreads" she replied "Oh like with antibiotics?" Sarah asked relived "No, something much more permenant" Vampire brat said menacingly, she smiled revealing her fangs and her eyes turned yellow "Great" I squeaked.


	22. Jockenstein Part 2

"...So the council are gonna terminate me and Bailey if we don't catch this guy" Sarah explained, we were walking up the stairs of the ice rink with Ethan and Benny explaining our situation, I seriously hoped they would helpd us..they did owe us a thousand favors anyway

"We really need your help" I added pleadingly "Well we'd love to but the team needs us too" Ethan replied, I narrowed my eyes "For what? You said yourself you guys barely set foot on the ice" Sarah said annoyed "Hey. Bench warming is a noble tradition" Benny said,

I rolled my eyes "Sorry girls we'd like to help but we have the team to think about" Ethan said apologetically, Sarah glared at them "Fine we'll do it ourselves but the next time there's a monster in your closet call someone else" she snapped, I pushed them both with my vampire strength and they slammed agains't the wall "God Bailey" Benny groaned rubbing his back, I sighed dissapointedly and walked down the stairs with Sarah.

We exited the ice rink and some old hobo hit Sarah with his shoulder "Watch your step missy" he snapped "Sorry" she said, he walked into the building and I smelt something foul "God do all hockey players smell like BO?" she exclaimed disgustedly, someone sped inbewteen us and I looked to see Rory "Hi Rory" Sarah said "Hey Sarah" he greeted "Can we help you?" I asked skeptically

"Nope" he replied, we took a step forward but he followed "Then why are you following us?" I asked "Oh the council asked me to make sure you don't sink your fangs into any more dead dudes" he explained, I groaned "But you know we never did that you were there" Sarah said as we started walking again "Yeah but the council hate it when I argue..Or talk, and this way we get to spend two days together" he said throwing an' arm around our shoulder, Sarah removed it and I did the same

"Stake me now" she said annoyed "Erica's supposed to babysit you girls too, she's around her somewhere" Rory said looking around "Maybe she's looking for us in the building" I suggested, they nodded and we headed back in "Oh Rory" I called, he faced me and I punched him hard in the arm "Ow what was that for?" he asked holding his arm

"That's for telling people were dating. First your mom and now the council? I have enough issues with Benny if he finds out about this he will stake you" I exclaimed, he nodded and sighed "I only told my mom so that I had a backup story for when I went out feeding, and it's not like the council believe me anyway" he replied rubbing his arm, I rolled my eyes

"Look you can use me to get out of trouble with your mom but stop telling other people. And don't let Benny find out I agreed to help you he will freak out" I said, he nodded and we spotted Erica flirting with Boltz "Erica let's go. We have to watch the girls so they don't dig dig. Munch munch. Yum yum" Rory said, I raised my eyebrows "Subtle" Sarah said sarcastically 'Yeah let's go I literally never wanna see his face again" Erica said walking towards us, I gave them a confused look and they both shrugged.

* * *

In The Graveyard...

"So you get accused of grave robbing and you wanna hang out in a graveyard?" Erica asked confused, we were currently walking through the old graveyard looking for the creepy old guy from last night "For the last time we do not drain dead people okay?" Sarah exclaimed irritatedly, I nodded in agreement and the digsuting smell hit my nose again "D'you think that's the guy?" Rory asked as we watched the creepy guy dig up another grave

"Go away yah rotten kids. You wanna rob a grave then dig your own" the man snapped turning to face us, Sarah hissed at him and kicked his shin, he fell to the ground and I winced "Way to take down that..." "Elderly disabled man" Rory and Erica said one after the other

"Come on he's a graverobber" Sarah pointed out "I only collect spaer parts, not like their using 'em" the guy said motioning to the graves "And why are you using them?" I asked creeped out "For hockey" he replied "That sport is a lot weirded than' I thought" Erica said, Rory nodded in agreement and we sat down with the guy for some good old interogation.

After getting quite a lot of information for the guy..he was quite the talker, I phoned Benny to warn him about his new best bud _"Hey Bail's, did you know there's a spell to cure athletes foot?" _he asked, I grimaced "Great nice to know, and did you know that your buddy Boltz isn't some average jock?" I asked from my spot next to the grave robber _"Of course, I'm tryna figure out his trick so I can do it myself" _he said, I rolled my eyes "Unless you've got a lot of dead body parts your screwed" I said _"Come again" _he said

"I'm with this old grave robber and he said the stone on Boltz mask is the eye of Zartac. It ressurects dead limbs into whatever shape you put them in. Boltz is made of the limbs of dead hockey players" I exclaimed disgustedly _"You know what this means?" _he asked

"That there's some psycho super-strong hockey playing zombie on the loose?" I asked _"No it means I'll never be good at hockey" _he whined, I narrowed my eyes "Monsters not crazy just slow. Good brains are hard to find, the worms get in make like swiss cheese" The grave robber said, I shuddered "Whatever but your built it yourself hockey player days are over" Sarah said

"I didn't build no hockey player I'm just the graverobber" he exclaimed "Is that supposed to be better?" Erica asked "Hang on if your not the one that created this guy then who is?" I asked confused "This guy Styner, a very hands on coach. Told me to find this thick skull for this new juice geek brain he's found" the man replied _"Did he just say geek brain he found...Ethan. Bailey get to the ice rink now and bring the others, Ethan's with the coach he's gonna take his brain" _Benny said nervously, my eyes widened

"Okay we'll meet you there" I said, I hung up the phone and turned to the others "It's Ethan, the coach is gonna take his brain we have to get to the ice rink now" I said standing up, they all did the same "We'll be back for you" I said pointing at the grave robber, he nodded dissapointedly and we flew into the sky.

* * *

The Ice Rink...

We slowly walked on the ice and I was surprised I was still stood up, considering I was heels "Ethan?" Sarah called "This place is huge next time can you join a ping pong team or something?" Erica asked looking at Benny "Oh I wouldn't, pongers are animals" Rory said dramatically "Hey you kids are trespassing" the coach said from the microphone room "Can it Frankencoch were here for Ethan" Sarah said

"All of Ethan" Benny added while glaring "Boltz. Defence" he said before dissapearing, Boltz skated onto the ice holding a hockey stick and I sighed nervously, he lifted his mask revealing his face and drank some of the water, I gagged "Is that supposed to be a head?" Sarah asked "How is he even drinking?" Rory said disgustedly "I know, he is totally hotter with his mask on" Erica said,

I gave her a weird look but turned back to Boltz, he lowered his mask and growled "I'm through with playing games" Sarah said vamping out, she vampire sped towards him but skidded and slammed straight into the wall of the rink

"Yeah vamp speed plus ice equals wipe out every time" Rory said after we winced at the impact "Good to know" Sarah said still sat on the floor "Just find Ethan" Benny said, she nodded and ran off the ice "We'll take care of mister mumbles" Erica said glancing at me and Rory, I nodded and we walked towards him while Benny stayed behind.

I once again smashed into the wall but this time it actually hurt "Damn" I hissed sitting up, Rory was thrown into the goal net and it fell on top of him "Uh little help" Benny said holding his own hockey stick, Erica popped up behind Boltz "Hey Boltz baby, I can't believe I liked you" she said before hissing and sinking her fangs into his neck, I grimaced and soon enough she pulled herself away

"Oh that tastes like mouldy sewer water" she exclaimed gagging, Boltz slammed the stick agains't his knee breaking it in half and turned on Erica "Hey jockenstein, how about a little one on one?" Benny asked dropping the hockey puck onto the floor, Boltz skated towards him and I watched with wide eyes as Benny hit the puck sending it flying Boltz way, it smashed into his helmet and the gem slid across the ice until it was a few inches away from me, I grabbed onto it and pulled myself until I was standing

"No way. Benny is the greates!" Benny shouted with his arms up, I smiled and walked over to Boltz who was lying on the floor "What happened to him?" Rory asked smiling "Did the Zartac thingy fall out or something?" Erica asked shaking her head, Benny's smile fell instantly "Fall out? Tell me you saw that shot" he begged, they both shook their heads and he whined, I walked over to him and held the gem in my hands

"This is your prize" I said offering it to him, he shrugged "For what?" he asked sadly "For that amazing shot" I said quietly, his eyes widened "You saw?" he asked excitedly, I nodded and he jumped up and down "But if anyone asks me I'm gonna deny it" I said, he calmed down and pouted "Fine" he mumbled taking the gem "Please tell me you're quitting Hockey" I begged lightly clutching his jacket "Yeah deffinatly" he said dropping the hockey stick, I smiled in relief and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

"...And so, you can be assured that the grave robbing is over. At least until next hockey season" Sarah said, the vampire brat clapped slowly "Wonderfull story Sarah, but how do we know you girls didn't just pay for some old homeless man to lie for you?" she asked, I smirked "We actually thought about that so we brought you this" I said, I grimaced as I picked up Boltz body parts and dropped them on the vampire council's desk,

they gagged and vampire brat held her nose "These are all the spare parts that were stolen, and if you think we were draining the dead then you can check for fang marks" Sarah said proudly "Actually touch them? That would take hours" Vampire said with wide eyes 'Maybe you should get started then" I said shrugging "And try not to get sick" Sarah added, I chuckled and we both left the room.

I got back to the school and found the boys with Boltz helmet "Hey guys" I greeted cheerfully "Hey Bail's, judging by your happy tone I'm guessing you're not being terminated?" Ethan asked, I smiled and nodded "You guessed right, I'm safe and Sarah's safe. Do I even wanna know why you still have the helmet?" I asked shaking my head "Just a little reminder that we were actually cool for a day" Ethan said sadly

"No way man we still have the status" Benny said, he was shoved into the door by two large guys and I sighed "Or maybe not" he said "I'll take that" Stern said taking Boltz helmet from Ethan "It's school property and I'm gathering all the equipment for storage. This was the last item on my list" Stern said looking down at the helmet "Are you sure you want it I mean it's ancient" Ethan said

"It's the whitechappel hockey team all the equipment is ancient" Stern said before walking away "Well that stinks" Benny said dissapointedly, I shrugged "Not really, I think I like you guys more as geeks than' jocks" I admitted "Yeah, and were sorry we didn't help you and Sarah" Ethan said apologetically, I nodded "You were wrapped up in popularity status, it happens I guess" I replied reasuringly

"Speaking of popularity Bail's I thought hot girls were always popular" Benny said confused, I nodded "They are, but I hang out with you guys which makes me unpopular by association. Don't worry though I still love you both" I explained, I waved and walked down the hallway.


	23. Halloweird Part 1

"So even when the village Shaman would try to call down the vengeance of the moon upon his enemies. He was still a snappy dresser" Mr G said holding up what looked like an' old blanket with a small hole in the middle, I was currently in Archeology class sat next to Rory and behind Ethan and Benny, the class wasn't so bad and after the whole 'Lucia' incident I found I enjoyed all the old legends Mr G told us

"Now I hope some of these artifacts are gonna inspire some culturely diverse costume choices this halloween" he said turning back around to go through the artifacts on his desk "What's inspired for me is a nap" Benny said glancing back at me, I chuckled and shook my head "Oh I miss naps, dreaming, snoring, the drooling" Rory said sighing "Since when did you give up drooling?" Ethan asked,

Rory folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them "Rorster vampires don't nap, we barely sleep" I pointed out, he shrugged "I'm pretending Bailey, let me enjoy this" he whispered closing his eyes, I smiled "Okay sweetie" I said amused while turning back to Mr G "Here's a sight for scary eyes" he said holding some weird mask

"According to Native Legend, an' ancient warlord would use this mask to bring to life the fighting spirits of his army. And the warlords warriors would put on the furs of wolves and bears and then d'you know what would happen?" Mr G asked dramatically while looking at Ethan and Benny, Rory's head shot up suddenly interested "Animal rights groups would protest?" Ethan asked

"They smelt like old carcases?" Benny asked, the class laughed and I shook my head amused "No the natives believed that the warriors would turn into actual wolves and bears. Scar stuff eh kids?" Mr G asked excitedly, the bell rang and I shoved my stuff into the bagpack

"I saw that you were sleeping Rory" Mr G said as I stood from my chair "I was just pretending to sleep" Rory said shaking his head "Oh great well now you can pretend to stay after class and clean the blackboards" Mr G replied, I chuckled "I guess I'll see yah later Rory" I said giving him a quick hug "Later Bail's" he sighed as I left the classroom.

Later On...

"Hey Bailey" Erica greeted, I nodded "Hey Erica, why so happy?" I asked a little worried "Well tonight is our first Vampire Halloween party. You're coming right?" she asked hopefully, I sighed and shook my head "I can't, I promised the guys I spend Halloween with them tonight. That and I doubt there's anything really edible at a vampire party" I said apologetically, she groaned

"Please Bailey it's bad enough that Sarah can't come because she's babysitting the nerd tonight" she exclaimed "Sorry Erica, maybe I can convince Aunt Sam to let me out. I can get Benny to do anything for me so he might let me go as long as I promise there won't be any hot guy vampires" I said irritated "Of course there's going to be hot vampire guys. Jake's going" Erica said sighing dreamily

"I haven't seen him in a while. How is he?" I asked curiously "He's hot as usual, asks about you too" she said raising her eyebrows "Tell him I'm hunky dory and I know what your hinting at Erica, it is not happening" I said firmly, she rolled her eyes "Oh c'mon you've seen his body right?" she asked, I nodded "Yes I've seen his body but it doesn't change the fact that I'm going out with Benny" I said leaning agains't the wall "Speaking of which is he still paranoid?" she asked crossing her arms

"Uh yeah a little. Can't say I blame him I mean Rory flirts all the time and guys check me out, I don't blame him for being paranoid" I shrugged "Bailey you need space from him. I'll admit this once okay? You guys are adorable together but he needs to loosen your leash a little" she said throwing her hands up, I sighed "I guess, I might be at the vampire party but don't hold me to it" I said, she smiled and squealed

"Thank you, you will not regret it" she said before walking away, I rolled my eyes and spotted the guys down the hall "Hey guys, what up?" I asked "Your cousin is throwing a halloween party tonight for Sarah but it is going to suck" Benny explained, I nodded "C'mon Benny we can invite the mathletes you know they'll turn up and there's a lot of them" Ethan exclaimed

"Aww, you really wanna make Sarah's night don't you?" Benny asked teasingly "I just don't wanna ruin her night" Ethan replied sighing, I shrugged "Well I might not be there" I admitted sheepishly "What? Why not?" Benny asked "I kind of told Erica that I might go to her vampire party" I said playing with my butterfly pendant "No Bailey you promised me you'd spend Halloween with us" Benny whined pouting,

I stroked his cheek and let my eyes turn yellow "Please Benny" I whispered ghosting my lips over his "Uh..maybe" he stuttered, I looked into his eyes "You don't mind right?" I asked innocently while shaking my head "No" he squeaked, I smiled and let my eyes go back to their normal chocolate brown "Thanks gorgeous" I said happily, he groaned

"Bailey stop using your cute vampire eyes on me. You know they always work" he said annoyed, I shrugged and winked "The least we could do is invite Rory" Ethan said distracting us from an' arguement or make out session "What? Do you remember what happened last time?" Benny asked, I thought back to the last party we had and grimaced

"And that wasn't even a costume party" he said "Look I'm sure he'll be better this time"' Ethan reasured, I heard some weird groaning and mumbling come from down the hall and we looked to see Rory acting weird with the Archeology Shaman mask on

"I still think that's better" Ethan said turning back to us "I guess yeah" Benny agreed "Anyway I'm not completely off the hook tonight I still need to ask Aunt Sam if I can leave Ethan alone" I said crossing my arms "She'll probably let you Bail's. You know how much she trusts you" Ethan said annoyed at how his mom trusted me on my own than' she trusted him on his own

"Well I'm smart, adorable and sweet. It's not hard to trust me" I said happily "And that is why you're the most dangerous vamp out there" Benny said with raised eyebrows, I sighed "I don't bite people so it doesn't make me dangerous. I only drink your blood remember" I pointed out, he shrugged and nodded.


	24. Halloweird Part 2

"So I'll be home by 11 have fun with your friends. And don't forget to take Jane trick or treating" Aunt Sam said as she grabbed her witch hat, I nodded and placed the candle inside the pumpkin "I can't forget what I can't remember" Ethan said dramatically staring off into the distance, I chuckled and shook my head

"Wow. Do all those Dusk characters really talk like that?" Sam asked "Yeah especiall Jakeward. He's thoughtfull" Ethan said "And very handsome. But I thought you hated that stuff why are you dressed like him?" she asked confused, Sarah walked in though her clothes looked fairly normal

"Hey Sarah, what are you dressed up as?" Sam asked "I'm Rochelle from Dusk" she explained, I nodded in realisation "Okay I see well have a good time guys" Sam said before leaving "Jakeward huh? You should really pop the collar" Sarah said lifting up the collar of Ethan's shirt, I smiled a little and carried the pumpkin outside to the porch, I set it down and walked back into the house

"What are you supposed to be Bail's?" Sarah asked, I shook my head "I'm not dressing up this year. Ever halloween I used to dress up as some ancient vampire. So this year I'm human, for the rest of the night I'm not using any of my vampire powers. I'm just normal" I explained shrugging, she nodded "Sounds like a plan. Nice dress by the way" she said, I smiled "Thanks" I said hopping up onto the counter.

* * *

The house was filled with nerds and Benny wasn't even here yet, me going to the vampire party was off since Aunt Sam wanted me to take Jane trick or treating with Ethan, so here I was sat on the stairs bored as hell "Ariba" a familiar voice exclaimed, I walked into the living room and found Ethan an' Sarah taking to some guy in a wrestler/wizard costume

"I couldn't decide between Merlin and a Mexican wrestler so I picked both. Say hola to el Merlo Loco" he said, I recognzied the voice and inwardly groaned "And this is the guy I'm going out with" I muttered as I stood next to Sarah "Well compared to this Erica's traditional vampire party is starting to sound like a blast" Sarah said boredly, I hmm'd in agreement and the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" I sighed opening the door, Erica walked in wearing some old fashioned dress and a long red cloak "Erica? What are you doing here?" I asked confused "Rory got us booted out he wouldn't take off that stupid mask" she exclaimed "So where is he?" I asked looking for my other blonde friend "He was following me so I threw him, I'm not quite sure where he landed" she replied shrugging,

I nodded "Sarah, Erica's here" I called, she sped next to me and sighed in relief "Thank god this party is way under control. At least now Bailey and I can have fun with you" she said "Yeah sure, d'you know where I can set up my meditation blanket?" she asked, I tilted my head in confusion "Your what?" Sarah asked "That's how we celebrate the true vampire Halloween. Have any candles?" she asked, I shook my head

"No? Alright" she said before going upstairs, I sighed and turned to Sarah "Great, even Erica's boring tonight" I said annoyed, she nodded "Bailey we'll be back in a bit!" Ethan shouted, I walked into the kitchen where he was stood with Benny and Jane "Where you goin'?" I asked boredly "Taking Jane trick or Treating. You wanna come?" he asked, I shook my head

"Sarah needs someone normal to talk to. Or as normal as I can get, just don't be back too late" I said feeling a lot older than' I was "Don't worry, and good luck keeping an eye on the party" Benny said chuckling, I rolled my eyes "Yeah yeah very funny. Just get out of here Merlin" I said annoyed "It's Merlo Loco Bailey" he exclaimed "Call it what you want Sweetheart" I shrugged, he pouted and left the house with Ethan and Jane.

* * *

It had been about half an' hour since the guys left and for some reason things were seriously getting wild in here, there was a psycho ninja with a shark find on his back doing dangerous tricks with a sharp sword, some girl dressed as a gorilla was diving on everyone and I had spotted Rory running around like a maniac with the weird mask on, I knew I was probably going to have to use my vampire powers tonight and I sighed,

I just wanted one night to feel at least a little normal but not even that was going to happen apparently, Sarah had just gone upstairs to get Erica's help leaving me downstairs to take care of the wild nerd party "Hey asshole touch that again and I'll kill you!" I shouted to some guy dressed as cupid, he aimed an' arrow my way and I easily dodged it "Sarah" I called standing at the bottom of the stairs, I walked up and paused in the hallway

"Rory?" I asked confused, he was stood in the doorway to my bedroom with the mask on and was motioning me to him, I looked around cautiously but approached him "What's going on Rorster? It's not my night" I sighed crossing my arms, he played with a strand of my hair and I gave him a skeptic look "You okay?" I asked, he said something but it was more like a groaning noise muffled by the mask

"Rory can you please hurry up I have a bunch of wild nerds to control and I'm gonna have to use my vampire powers even though I wanted a normal night" I exclaimed, he perked up as though just realising something and he gently put his hands on either side of my head "Rory" I said nervously, he said something and his eyes flashed bright red, I felt a strange tingling sensation run through my body and I gasped when he pulled his hands away, he skipped off laughing and I panted

"That was weird" I muttered rubbing my temples, I put a hand to my chest and leaned against the wall, my heart was pounding from Rory's little action...wait. My heart was beating! "Benny!" I shouted, I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my reflection was there and I literally had to double check, I walked away and came back in but it was still there "Oh my god" I squeaked, I took a deep breath and though this through "I have a hearbeat. I have a reflection. I'm human" I said in realisation,

once it kicked in I went from nervous to happy and excited "Yes!" I screamed jumping up and down excitedly, it must've had something to do with Rory's mask, I ran downstairs and through the nutty teenagers until I found the boys in the kitchen "Guys you are going to love this" I exclaimed, they both gave me confused and slightly worried looks "Bailey what's going on?" Benny asked motioning to the gorilla girl fighting the ninja

"What? I don't know and I really don't care right now. Feel" I said grabbing Benny's hand, I opened it up and put it on my chest "Bailey we usually do that when making out" he said nervously, I rolled my eyes "No Benny. Feel, can't you feel it?" I asked holding his hand there with both of mine, he pressed it harder agains't my chest and his eyes widene "Bailey why do you have heartbeat?" he squeaked, I shrugged "I don't know, but I have a reflection too. I'm human Benny" I exclaimed hugging him,

he hugged back and I saw Ethan give him a nervous glance "How?" Benny asked with wide eyes "Well Rory did it, I don't know how but he did" I said shaking my head, the guy himself appeared behind Jane and the boys turned around "Hey Rory, neat mask" Jane said "Rory what's going on here?" Ethan asked leaning agains't the counter, Rory put his hands on either side of Jane's head and his eyes flashed bright red again,

he skipped away like before and Jane turned around, her face had morphed into a cat like face and she kept meowing, Benny reached for some candy and she swiped his hand while hissing "Hey, we took you trick or treating yah rugrat" he said annoyed "There you are" Sarah exclaimed angrily, she pointed towards the dining room and we followed her in

"Did Rory just turn Jane into a cat?" Ethan asked in thought "I don't know what's happening but he really got this party started" Sarah said, I nodded eagerly "You're not wrong, the guy turned me into a human. I'm not a vampire anymore" I said still excited about the whole thing, Sarah's eyes widened and she smiled a little "Your human?" she asked, I nodded biting my bottom lip

"Okay yes Bailey's human and it's good but Rory's wearing that Native Mask from Mr G's class, what did Mr G say it did?" Ethan asked "Your asking me to remember something from class?" Benny asked "Figure it out later and stop it now. We can't let a gorilla out onto the streets" Sarah exclaimed, I sighed knowing if they stopped Rory I would most likely turn into a vampire again

"Guys I'm gonna go" I said running my fingers through my hair "Why? Where you going Bailey?" Benny asked worriedly, I shrugged "I'm human Benny, so I'm doing everything I can while I can do it" I said opening the door "Bail's" Ethan said, I turned around "Be carefull, you're not as strong as you were" he pointed out, I nodded and left the room.

* * *

In Bailey's Room...

I had locked my bedroom door and I tapped the computer desk in thought, it was either now or never "Here goes nothing" I sighed clicking my mom's name, I waited for the video chat to start and when it did I smiled "Hey momma" I greeted _"Hey sweetie, I haven't talked to you in a while" _she said, I nodded and held back tears "Yeah I've been busy with school and boyfriends" I admitted, her eyes widened

_"Boyfriends? Bailey is he good?" _she asked warningly, I nodded again "Yeah he's awesome, a bit of a nerd but he's good to me" I reasured _"The girls are in bed Bail's, it quite late you know" _she pointed out, I chuckled "I know mom, look I can't talk long but I just wanted to see you" I said sadly _"That's okay Bailey, you can call me whenever you want" _she said smiling, I nodded

"Thanks mom, look I have to go back to my party but I'll see you" I said glancing at my bedroom door _"I love you Bailey" _she said "Love you too momma" I replied before closing down the chat, I turned off the computer and walked back into the bathroom,

I had to admit I did look pretty good for someone that couldn't see themselves in a mirror and I was trying not to get used to it, the weird tingling came back to my body and I placed one hand agains't the mirror, my reflection faded until it dissapeared all together "Well that really sucks" I sighed pulling my hand back.

* * *

The Next Day...

I was sat down on a park bench wearing a pair of sunglasses, the weather was quite sunny today and very irritating "Hey Bailey" I smiled and looked to my left where Rory was sat "Hi, how d'you feel?" I asked turning a little bit, he shrugged "The same, still can't remember what I did with that mask on though" he said in deep though, I giggled "It was pretty awesome, at least for me it was" I said sighing

"Yeah the guys told me about that last night. How d'you feel bout it?" he asked worriedly, I shrugged "I don't know a little weird, it seemed like everyone else was so used to me being a vampire that when I did turn human they didn't seem to care so much. They were only worried about the problem at hand which I can't blame them for but they could've shown a little excitement yah know? I mean they complain about my drinking people all the time so you'd think they'd be happier than' me" I exclaimed going on a little rant

"Calm down Bail's" Rory said putting an' arm around my shoulder, I took a deep breath and rested my head on his shoulder "Rory what are your parents like?" I asked randomly "My parents? Their energetic and really paranoid when it comes to me, their also really strict but other than' that their great. Dad's usually out most of the time with his job but mom's always around. Why?" he asked confused

"I can't see my mom anymore and my dad left when I was 3. What I'm trying to say is I wanna meet your mom, not as a vampire or anything. Just as me" I admitted lifting my head from his shoulder to look at him "You sure?" he asked double checking, I nodded "Yeah, I mean if they already think I'm your girlfriend it wouldn't matter if I spent one night letting them get to know me would it?" I asked shrugging,

I didn't know why I was doing this but I guessed it was because I wanted to meet two nice people who didn't think I was some hot, undead blood sucker "Now? You could meet mom now but Dad's not home. It's up to you Bail's" he said, I thought for a moment "Yeah I'd like that, now's good" I replied standing from the bench, he nodded and also stood "Follow me" he shrugged flying up, I shot up into the air and followed him to the house.

We soon reached Rory's house and I landed gracefully on two feet "Rory one more thing" I said glancing at the house "Yeah?" he asked "Don't let Benny know, it's not like I'm cheating on him or anything but he would go nuts" I said worriedly, Rory shook his head "Benny won't know, c'mon Bail's" he said holding out his hand,

I gently laced my fingers through his and we entered the house "Mom there's someone I want you to meet!" Rory shouted, I closed the door and sighed "You sure?" he asked looking down at me, I nodded "Positive" I reasured smiling a little, he nodded and led me into the living room.

* * *

**AN: Just a quick note to say that it might be a while for me to get the next episode so I'm not sure when I'll next update the story :/ Anyways thanks for reading :D xx**


	25. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
